Rurouni Kaoru !!
by Terry Bogard
Summary: Kenshin and the others left, leaving Kaoru alone. Devastated, she began her own journey.
1. The feeling of dread

--------------àchapter 1

--------------àchapter 1

**The feeling of dread**

Kaoru woke up on that day feeling very lonely and hollow. It was normal to wake to such a feeling, as she has been since her father passed away. But that day, the feeling was accompanied by dread ? "Maybe its because of Yahiko will be bothering me in about 10 seconds from now..... ten , nine , eight , seven , six , five , four , three , two , one... "

"Hey, busu ! wake up ! we're supposed to be training right now ! "

Yahiko opened the door and was greeted by a punch that threw him away from the door, making him see five flying Tsubame at the same time. 

"Whee ! Tsubame . You looked prettier when there are five of you and you can fly" 

"How many times I have said it ?! Don't call me ugly ! And while we're at it, don't call me hag either !". 

She stormed offand headed to the bathroom to take her bath. Taking revenge on Yahiko is making me better, she thought. "But somehow, I still have that dreadful feeling. Why am I have this bad feeling ? And come to think of it, I have felt this feeling before. It is as if ... "

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono . Sessha see that you have been woken up by Yahiko. ", a friendly greeting disrupted Kaoru's train of thought. 

"Oh , its you, Kenshin. The kid didn't wake me up. I woke up myself. He was there only to annoy me" 

"Hey, don't call me kid, old hag !!" 

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Kaoru-dono will explode. Five, four, three, two, one and...." 

Nothing happened. Surprised, Kenshin opened his eyes and was puzzled. Kaoru was looking at him, as if trying to find anything wrong with him. The look in her eyes seemed sad, he thought. But maybe its because she have just woken herself from her sleep, he reasoned. Or maybe she has found out. The thought scared him.

"Something's wrong , Kaoru-dono ?" the question was asked through a smiling rounoni mask. 

The question was not intended to ask Kaoru why she was staring at him, but was asked to distract her and to make sure she wouldn't notice what was going through his mind at that time.

"Eh ?! Well, nothing . I , er , eh " .It worked as usual, the inquiry distracted her and the stammering proved it.

"Emm...bath. Yes, that's it. Have you prepared the bath, Kenshin ? " Kaoru managed to find a suitable reply to the question being asked. 

"Yes, that sessha have. Sessha will also be doing the laundry right now", came the sweet reply. 

Kaoru smiled and turned to her student and said, "Practice on your own until I come, ok KID ", making sure the word kid was stressed." 

"Yes, OLD HAG". 

The reply was expected. She sighed.Yahiko was like , no not like, a brother to her, although she would rather jump into a river to admit it in front of him. And judging from his reaction to her, she was sure Yahiko felt the same way too.

Kaoru began to continue her walk to bathroom when an understanding came to her mind why she was having the strange feelings. Making sure Yahiko and Kenshin were not around, she walked stealthily to her destination. She has to do it without someone else finding out. She has remembered when she has such feelings. Upon reaching the place, she entered it. What she saw shocked her.

"Where is she ? I have been training for two hours and she's still taking her bath ?".Being a hot headed boy, or a Tokyo Samurai as he would call himself, Yahiko likes to complain a lot. 

"Sessha have finished doing the laundry. Sessha will search for her beforepreparing the breakfast ". Kenshin began to walk to her room when a certain rooster head jumped on him. 

"OROOO!!", the suprised sound coming the mouth of a dazed Kenshin. 

"Have you cooked yet, Kenshin ? I'm as hungry as a horse". 

"Not yet, Sano". 

"Kso !! Then what are you doing now? Go to the kitchen right now !! A street fighter needs energy, you know" .

"Oro ! Sano".

Kenshin was about to say something when he saw Kaoru appeared, fully clothed in her training gear. 

"Sorry, Yahiko. I was mediating right now. Kenshin, since Sano is right here, you might as well cook breakfast for him and youself. Yahiko and I will skip breakfast. Our training will be quite long today that I think we will only finish at lunchtime". 

"Why ?" the boy demanded. 

"Because, a fighter have to be ready to fight although he is hungry at that time" 

The answer was enough to keep Yahiko's mouth from churning out more whines and complaints. Anything that is accompanied by the phrase " a fighter have to be ready to fight" always has that effect on him, even cleaning the dojo floor. 

Kenshin looked at her and was puzzled. Something was not right with Kaoru. She looked beatiful, as usual but she has a look of total calmness but at the same time very determined on her. It's as if she was going to do something. And I don't think I am going to like that something, he reasoned.Kenshin was going to ask her but Sanosuke drawled about his hungry stomach and dragged him to the kitchen.

The young shihondai looked at them going to the kitchen before turning to Yahiko. 

"Today is your lucky day, Yahiko." Yahiko gulped. She was that angry ? 

Sensing what he was thinking, Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "No, I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking of teaching you all the moves and techniques you haven't learn yet."

"Really ?! " Yahiko was throwing her a hug when he realized what he was doing. He quickly withdrew his hands and attempted to cover his action. "Heh heh, There's a good purpose to have Busu around after all". A bokken hit his head repeatedly. 

They trained very hard, with Kaoru showing endless determination and Yahiko showing endless enthusiasm. 

"You know, right now they seemed to me like siblings", Sanosuke remarked, while having a grass stalk in his mouth while rubbing his full stomach. 

"Yes. They do". The answered was given without full attention to what was said. Kenshin looked at both Yahiko and Kaoru. "Something is not very right here. But what?Kaoru's techniques are getting better, and so are Yahiko. But why I can't feel something is wrong ? In fact all of this seems so normal." Kenshin forgot about the fear he felt earlier on.

"Very good, Yahiko. You have done well to learn all of it. I'm proud of you" Kaoru wiped the sweats off her face with her hand. 

Yahiko felt very proud at that compliment that he beamed with pride and he even didn't try to hide it with retorts and taunts as usual. "Thank you, Kaoru. You're the greatest.". 

At this, Kaoru also smiled. Her smile was underlined with a sense of achievement. "Now let us take our bath before we eat our lunch". 

Hearing this, Kenshin went to the kitchen to finish cooking the food while Sanosuke set the dishes. For food, the former Zanza was willing to set the dishes, as long as he didn't hear a bad comment about it. Unfortunately, that was what he heard from Yahiko. Kenshin had to break the fight that they caused.

Author's disclaimer

I don't own anything regarding RK. Sony and Watsuki and other parties do, and I don't want Sony to take my walkman away from me just because I make a dumb mistake of not putting this disclaimer. 

I also want to thank Square Pictures for the great movie. Long live Dr. Aki !!

Apart from the above disclaimer, I will appreciate it if people R&R (Read and reply). Flames are accepted, so does major charge cards. Recipes for fried chicken are very welcomed.


	2. Silent lunch

-------------------à chapter 2

------------------- chapter 2

Silent lunch 

The lunch was going along fine as usual until toward the end of it, except that Kaoru and Kenshin seemed a little quite, but this were not noticed by Sanosuke and Yahiko who were busy fighting for the food. Suddenly a question come out from Kaoru's mouth that caused Yahiko and Sanosuke to stop fighting about the last fish in the bowl.

" So Yahiko, what are you going to do now that you have finished learning all of the Kamiya Kasshin techniques? " 

"Well, I'm not sure. Is that a trick question?", Yahiko asked back. 

"No.", came the quiet reply. Kenshin has realized to his horror she knew, after all, but he kept quiet.

"Yahiko, now that you have finished you study, it is better for you to go out and travel so that you can gain more experience and see the world". 

"Kso !! Are you crazy, Jo-cha ? Asking a boy as young as him to travel alone is a crazy idea", Sano interjected, amidst protest from Yahiko that he's no a boy. 

To this inquiry, Kaoru gazed down on her food and drew a deep breath. She will do this thing right, she promised herself. "No, Sano. He will not be going alone. You and Kenshin will be going along with him to keep him out of his trouble". 

"Why are you chasing us out of the house, Jo-chan? This is not you! Something is wrong here. Did someone threaten you? ". Sano's sound seemed menacing as he thought the possibility that the little miss was in trouble.

"Kaoru-dono have known about sessha wanting to leave, don't you ? ", Kenshin asked gently. 

"Yes, I know ". The reply was short, but concise. "That is why, Sano , I'm asking you to along with them, to keep them out of trouble.", Kaoru continued while raising her head to see Sanosuke in the eyes. Kaoru was praying to Kami-sama to give her power just enough to last through this ordeal. And her prayer was answered. The face looking at Sano before looking at Kenshin was a calm one, hiding a storm of emotions going on her mind

Tried as he might, Kenshin cannot detect any emotions that showed through her voice. It is as if she has practiced the sentence for sometime before saying it now. Kenshin felt guilty, but he has to leave Kaoru to go on his journey. And Kaoru somehow made saying goodbye easier.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha is sorry, but there are many people throughout Japan that needed help and sessha have a responsibility to help...." 

"I understand ".Kaoru cut him off. She also understood that underneath that statement are the real reasons for him leaving. The reasons being that he can't return her love back and by being there, he brings danger to her. And she knows that unless he managed to be at peace with Battosai, his dark side, he can never stay in one place and be happy. 'And by being a useless weakling, you have almost caused him to kill a few times', she thought sadly, and that thought sears through her heart, threatening to break through her mask, but was stopped by her desperate determination not to let the pain showed through on her face. 

"But I also want you will bring Yahiko with you so that he can train and get better". And leave me behind so that I'll never be used as your weakness, she added silently.

"Hai , that sessha will promise." 

With that, all of them finished their lunch silently. Even Sano, being a thick skull sometimes, understood what was going on. He felt bad being asked to accompany Kenshin and leave Kaoru behind, but the look on Kaoru's face when she asked him to follow Kenshin told him as much that Kaoru was more concerned with Kenshin's safety than herself. He knew that he has follow Kenshin to lessen that worry. But still.....

Kenshin prepared for his journey, with Kaoru helping Yahiko packing. 

"How about you, Sano. Don't YOU have to pack something?" .

"Of course not, Jo-chan. A street fighter is always ready to travel anytime. Of course, a kid have to take his time to get ready." 

"I heard that, tori atama ! " 

A scuffle broke up between Yahiko and Sano. The commotion was used by Kenshin to glance at Kaoru, but Kaoru glanced away, not wanting Kenshin to see anything that her face might register. 

After packing, the Kenshin-gumi, minus Kaoru, were ready to begin on their journey. Kenshin himself was not sure where they would be heading, because when he wandered alone, he just followed his heart. Kaoru sent them to the front gate. After saying goodbye to each other, Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko began walking. They were walking a few steps when Yahiko turned and threw himself on Kaoru, hugging her.

"Take care of yourself, Kaoru", the voice was muffled by sobs.

Kaoru were touched and almost lost control of her emotions. Which she doesn't want to happen. But she could not be stoic as it would make other suspicious. She settled for a smile.

"Are you crying Yahiko?", she prodded gently.

"NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! I got dusts in my eyes."

"Go with Kenshin and Sanosuke and make sure they are out of trouble. And make sure the chicken don't gamble."

"Kso !! not chicken, Jo-chan, rooster ! Damn!! Not rooster either! Sanosuke, the coolest and certainly the most handsome street fighter in Japan." 

"Oro!"

"Yes, Kaoru. I'll make sure the we will not be gambling, and the chicken well-fed"

"Kso!!"

"And remember to uphold our school's name". Kaoru hugged him briefly. She turned Yahiko's body toward Kenshin and Sanosuke. Both of them were smiling. She smiled back. 

"Go now, Tokyo Samurai!! Make me proud!!".

With that encouragement, Yahiko ran toward Kenshin and Sanosuke who began to continue their walk. It's a good thing they didn't turn back or else they would have seen Kaoru's body trembling. She only allowed herself to break up and cry only after she made sure not visible on her view anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, RK doesn't belong to me and blah blah blah, Watsuki and Sony, blah blah blah.

Knock-knock jokes (pretty dumb)

_Knock! Knock!_

**Who is it?**

_Ken._

Ken who? 

_Kenshin no baka!! Wham!! Hit the rouroni with a shinai._

Knock! Knock! Who is it? 

_Ryo._

Ryo who? Ryoshosen! Zanza was hit by the rouroni 


	3. The view of the lonely moon

-----------à chapter 3

-----------à chapter 3

The view of the lonely moon 

The tears slipped through her eyes and began sliding down on her cheek unbidden. Try as she might, Kaoru could not control the trickle of tears that were becoming a small stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. The thoughts that were haunting her caused the tears to flow uncontrolled. Soon the tears were accompanied by sobs. 

"Baka! You shouldn't be crying!It is better that it happened sooner. You have been deceiving yourself after all this while. Wouldn't it be worse if it happened later than that day?", Kaoru's rational mind admonished the rest of her. But it was useless. Soon, even her rational side was overwhelmed by the strong feelings that she was feeling. It has been like this for almost three weeks since that day that she even lost count how many times she cried even in one day.

After the tears had stopped, but not the sobbing, Kaoru went to the store. Cleaning it, she reasoned, will take her mind off Kenshin, at least for a while. She began to put away all the old and broken things when something caught her eyes. Inspecting more closely, she found a shinai. Obviously, the shinai belonged to her father or one of her ancestors. She looked and examined the shinai. The shinai looked normal, except that it's quite bigger and heavier than usual. She put it to one corner and continued with her cleaning.

Having cleaned the store, she went and took her bath. "Kenshin used to prepare the bath for me", she told herself. Talking to her self is one of the other things she began doing since the day Kenshin and the others left. The thought had made her sad and tears began to flow and were mixed with the bath water. "Kenshin, I love you. I love you more than I love myself", she cried loudly, knowing that no one was there to hear it. She finished her bath crying.

She struggled to wear her gi. Then she proceeded to sit at the front yard of her dojo and to look to the moon, wishing that Kenshin was looking to it at the same time. It was also one of her new found activities. 

"Kenshin, why are you looking at the moon every night?"The sound of the young boy startled Kenshin. 

"Er.... just looking at the moon because its beautiful?"Kenshin smiled and looked at the young boy. Sanosuke was on his back snoring, loudly.They had been sleeping in the forest for three days now, but camping in the forest always delighted Yahiko. It made him feel like an adult. Kenshin pondered on his answer to Yahiko. He himself was puzzled by what he was doing. It was as if he had been told to look at the moon at a certain time. Telling himself that it is one of the things that are unexplainable, Kenshin settled beside Yahiko to lie down.

"I wonder how Kaoru is doing" , the young adult asked Kenshin. Yahiko had never even referred to Kaoru as old hag even once during their journey around Japan. 

Kenshin looked at him before answering. "I hope that she is doing fine". 

Yahiko propped his face on his elbow to examine Kenshin's face. Kenshin was never told by anyone about how devastated Kaoru was when Kenshin left Tokyo to fight Shishio that she didn't eat for a few days and she stayed at her bed crying. Kaoru made sure that everyone promised her that they would not tell Kenshin about that. 

Remembering this only two days after they walked away from the dojo, Yahiko was reluctant to turn back, and by doing so, Kenshin would have been told about the story. And doing that would be breaking his promise to Kaoru. Doing that would also break another one of his promises to Kaoru that he will go around Japan to spread the name of Kamiya Kasshin school and to uphold its name. "

I really hope so too.", he answered back. He really hoped so with all of his heart.

"Oh, more, more". The sound of Sano's moaning interrupted their conversation. 

"Yes, yes, more, Fox, do it just like that. You too, Tae. Do it to me!"The moaning was twice as loud than before. 

Kenshin and Yahiko stared at their companion. It's quite evident that he's having a dream, and enjoyable, to say the least. Even Sano's face registered feelings of enjoyment and ecstasy. 

"It seems that he is having a wonderful dream", Kenshin remarked. 

Yahiko grunted. If that Sano mentioned Tsubame's name even once, he'll hit the rooster's head with a nearby boulder.

"MORE! MORE!"

"Bring me more food, Fox, Tae. You're both such good cooks". Massive sweat drops appeared on Yahiko and Kenshin's heads.

At the same time, at the front yard of a lonely dojo, a lovely young woman sneezed a few times before continuing her moon gazing for another two hours before going to sleep. Looking to the moon must have helped her calm her mind, because during the two hours, she had never cried once. It is quite true when they say that looking at the moon can put your feelings to ease, she thought to herself. Feeling very tired, she retired to her bedroom. "Good night Kenshin, wherever you are". Tears glistened on her eyes and the sound of soft sobs became audible. Kaoru cried herself to sleep. It was a pity that looking at the moon only gave her temporary relief from the raging torrent in her heart.


	4. The search for one's self begins

--------------àchapter 1

----------à chapter 4

The search for one's self begins 

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at her friend, the restaurant owner. "Of course I'm sure, Tae. Anyway, I really have to train myself, and by doing so, I'm going through this. I hope you'll be able to help me."

"Yes, I'll help you. I wish you good luck, then."

"Thank you."

Tae looked at the figure that was going away from her and then at the key in her right hand.

"I hope you will find whatever you're looking for, Kaoru," she said softly.

One and a half weeks later,

"And that is how you came here? By walking to Aizu? Baka! You're crazy," Megumi scolded Kaoru, and at the same time pouring the steaming tea into Kaoru's cup.

Kaoru took her cup and drank the tea slowly, so that the hot liquid would not scald her lips and her mouth. Then she put down the cup and continued her story. "Well, during the first few days, it is quite tiring. But once, you get used to it, it's not that bad, really."

"And how about the others, what do they have to say about this?"

Hearing this, Kaoru's head lowered and she looked to her cup. Seeing this, Megumi knew something was wrong. Definitely wrong. She didn't want to press, and so she waited until Kaoru was ready to supply the answer. Megumi was surprised when Kaoru's head suddenly jerked and looked into her eyes.

"They left. All of them left, on a journey throughout Japan."The sentence was coming through a soft smile.

Megumi pondered on this statement. Ken-san, Rooster and Yahiko left Kaoru on a trip. And Kaoru, being here means that...

"No, Megumi. I'm not on a trip to search for them," the statement shocked Megumi and interrupted her from her pondering. "She knew what I was thinking," she thought.

"Of course not, Megumi. I'm not a mind reader. How can I read your mind?"

It's a good thing Megumi didn't have a weak heart, or she would have had a heart attack at that moment. Damn, she thought bitterly. How could Kaoru knew what was going on in her mind? Damn this tanuki-onna.

"I just made a guess, that's all. And I think it would be nice if you don't refer to me as tanuki-onna, Megumi," Kaoru said and proceeded to finish her tea.

Megumi poured the tea on Kaoru's empty cup to keep herself calm. The young woman is getting on her nerves. 

"And why..."

"Kenshin left to help people who need his help. Sanosuke followed him because I asked him to keep Kenshin out of trouble. I also asked Yahiko to go along to get experience."

"Since you can read my mind..."

"I'm on a trip to train myself and to finish my study. I cannot remain a shihondai forever. It would not be good for my school's name. You can say that right now I'm a rouroni. And don't worry, Megumi, I will not be scaring you by doing the mind reading thing anymore."

"Arigato, Kaoru", she replied before raising her cup to drink the tea. Not only Megumi's an excellent doctor, but also quite gifted in cooking and preparing drinks. The tea she prepared for both of them, for instance, contains herbs that will help the drinkers relax and soothe their nerves.

"Since you're already here, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, I would like some of your medicine to bring along on my trip and," Kaoru forced a smile, " teach me cooking. I have a stomach ache after I ate my dinner two days ago."

Megumi's sweat dropped. Kaoru must have been very desperate.

"Well, I suppose I can help you in both aspects," Megumi replied. "By the way, What did you cook for dinner that give you a stomach ache?"

"Oh, I think I cooked a frog" Kaoru recounted while looking upwards. "Oh no, I think a frog and two caterpillars, yes that's it."

Kaoru looked down to see a passed out Megumi. Obviously, this was too much for her.

Kaoru stayed to help Megumi with her clinic for a few days. In return, Megumi taught her about cooking. Megumi's kitchen was nearly burned to the ground twice because of this. 

"I want you to clean the kitchen right now. Afterwards, Kaoru, go and sweep the clinic until it's clean, all right. Remember, a chef has to train her hands so that she'll be able to prepare a delicious meal. Consider this as training."

"Right, busu!" 

"What did you say, tanuki-onna?"

"Busu! Old hag! Bakemono!"

A frying pan hit Kaoru's head, leaving a bump on her head. "Hrmph. Remember, don't call your sensei Busu or any other bad names. As an additional punishment, oops, I mean training, you can do my laundry. Ohohohohoho."

"Yes, Megumi-sensei."

But in the end, Kaoru's cooking was getting better and the kitchen was not in danger of burning down anymore. Finally, on the night before Kaoru left, Megumi pronounced that Kaoru's cooking was at least edible. 

"Megumi, you acted and sounded like Kenshin's teacher, Hiko."

"Ohohohoho," Megumi laughed, fox ears visible. "Of course, being your teacher, I have this privilege. And I also enjoying exercising it. Don't you also do it to the young brat?"

"Well, I have to admit, I do take advantage of him."

At the other half of Japan, a young warrior sneezed twice, rendering a street fighter's head wet. A fight broke between them and a certain red headed sword master tried to pacify them.

"Anyway, it's Kenshin's bad luck for having Hiko for a teacher." Megumi and Kaoru both giggled at this.

A certain red headed sword master that was trying to break a fight between his friends suddenly sneezed at them. He could only oro when they turned their heads at him and dragged him into the fight.

The next day,

"Are you sure we have to leave now, Kaoru? You can always stay here until your cooking is almost as good as mine, although you'll never surpass my superb cutlery abilities. Ohohohohoho."

Images of Kaoru scrubbing the kitchen, sweeping the floor and doing the laundry went through the mind of both women, with one obviously enjoying the thought and the other one's face grimacing indicated otherwise.

"Hahaha, Megumi, I don't think so. Had you drink sake, I would have called you Hiko. You certainly acted like him."

"But no hard feelings right, Kaoru?"

"Of course not, Megumi. In fact, I'm very grateful that you taught me how to cook. It is quite unfortunate you only have frog recipes and not even one on caterpillars."

"Kaoru Kamiya, you must be going out of your mind. Although I have the recipes for cooking them, that does not mean I'll be cooking them. I repeat, I'll not be cooking them. And while we're at it, I would not be eating them either."

"But the frog tastes like chicken. You should try the recipes."

"No, I'm not going to start eating frogs. You can continue to do so, though."

"Well then, sayonara."

"Sayonara to you too."

Kaoru began walking away from the clinic when she suddenly turned toward Megumi.

"You're changing your mind and will be staying?"

"Of course not! It just occurred to me that since Kenshin and the others haven't visited you yet, I think they would do so in the near future."

"Oh, in that case, my young clairvoyance, when will they be coming? And anything else that you can predict?"

Kaoru acted like a priestess and pretended to be in a deep thought. "Hmm, according to my premonitions, they shall be arriving in two weeks' time. They would also be involved in a fight or two before coming here. Yahiko will be having a fish bone in his mouth, obviously copying Sano. And to top things up, Sano will be winning a lot of money from his gambling habit," she said in a deep and thoughtful voice.

"Ohohoho. Rooster will be winning in gambles? You might as well say it will be raining a few seconds from now," Megumi said while pointing to the clear sky above.

"Hahahaha, in that case, it will rain a few seconds from now. Of course, both of them seemed very unlikely."

Suddenly rain began to fall and Kaoru and Megumi had to run to the clinic to avoid being wet.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"If I gamble, how much will I be winning?"

"........."

------------

translation corner

busu-- ugly

bakemono-- bad ghost

old hag -- duh! This is an English word

Author:

I don't own Rouroni Kenshin. Blah blah blah blah blah blah.

If you want to sue, please sue my editor. He has money than me. Hahahahaha.

Stupid jokes corner:

_Why did rooster cross the street?_

Because he wanted to get to Akabeko.

_Why did rooster cross the street again?_

Because he's chasing after a certain fox.

Don't flame me about my stupid jokes. They're stupid enough as they are.

Editor:

This concludes our daily public broadcast.I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did editing it.Hehehehe.


	5. Blind and unshakeable loyalty

LALALALA, 

LALALALA, 

There's Spoilers Ahead beginning this Chapter

You have been warned!!

**_IF YOU SEE FINEPRINT ABOVE, YOU ARE HALLUCINATING!_**

**_REPORT TO THE NEAREST MENTAL INSTITUTION IMMEDIATELY!_**

------à chapter 5

Unshakeable and blind loyalty 

"Sano! Are you sure we're not lost?" 

"Of course not, kid. With my trusty magnetic rock here, we will be there in no time. In fact, thanks to this reliable little buddy I learned Futae No Kiwami."

Yahiko leaned toward Kenshin and whispered, "We're in deep trouble. We're lost".

"Sessha thinks so too."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oro! Sessha was talking about how we should stop and take a rest."

"In that case, we can take a rest there."

Yahiko looked toward the direction pointed by Sanosuke and saw a small village.

"See, kid. I told you we're not lost. I just didn't want to tell you because I want to see whether you'll whine and make a big fuss as usual."

"Sano's just being lucky," Yahiko muttered softly under his breath, not wanting 

the bigger man to hear it.

"Let's eat!"

"Sanosuke, sessha think that we have little money left."

"Sigh. Sessha always like to pessimistic. Sessha thinks this, sessha thinks that. Loosen up a little. What is the point of living if you don't enjoy it?"

Hearing that, Kenshin's thought strayed toward a young woman with beautiful blue eyes. _'How I wish I can do just that,'_ he thought. 

"Don't forget, I'm the best dice player among us." It is a good thing that Sanosuke didn't notice that Kenshin was not paying attention to what he was saying or he would have been very angry.

"That's because we don't play dice, Sano. And don't forget, I promised Kaoru that we would not be gambling."

"Hey, you are the one who promised. Not me. Let's go."

Sanosuke ran toward the small village, trying to find the nearest restaurant or gambling shop, whichever he found first. Kenshin and Yahiko had to run to catch up with him.

When they reached the outskirt of the village, Sano suddenly stopped, causing Yahiko to bump against his back

"Ouch! Why did you do that for," Yahiko said angrily while rubbing his sore nose.

"This village?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it? Doesn't a village supposed to look like a village?"

"Although there are people living in this village, they are staying inside their houses, as if someone or something is scaring them."The answer was not from the street fighter, but from the red haired sword master. "And we will find out what it is."

"Sir, there are three outsiders arriving at the end of the village."

"Yes, I have seen them through this monocular."

"What shall we do?"

"Well, since they are certainly not the police force that is suppose to attack this place, I suppose we can play with them. Tell the crew manning the gattling guns that they shall have moving targets to practice on today."

"Will do, sir."

The person holding the monocular was a well-built and handsome man, whose age was not more than forty. A katana hung at his side. He continued looking at the trio for a few more seconds before lowering the monocular.

"We will have fun with them. We will also take care of anyone else who dares to come here. After gathering enough supplies, we will search for Hitokiri Battousai and kill him to exact our revenge for Shishio-sama."

"Hail, Chairo-sama! Under your leadership, we will prevail and exact our revenge on Battousai!"

The young follower's voice was echoed by his counterparts.

Kaoru looked toward the target practice."Something feels very wrong here. But Ijust don't know what."

"Maybe it would be better if you adjust your grip on the shinai a little bit," replied a cheery voice startling Kaoru.

Kaoru quickly scanned her surroundings. A smiling boy, no, a young adult came into view. The man's sword indicated its master is a swordsman. Instinctively, Kaoru raised her shinai across her chest protectively.

"Maa, maa. I was just passing by and saw you practicing, that's all. Since you were asking what is wrong, I thought that it would help if I corrected your technique a bit." The words slide effortlessly through the smiling face.

"Gomen, I was being a little over-reacting."

"No, you're not. You are doing the right thing being wary toward strangers. Besides, this is a forest, remember? But tell me, how come you can trust me so easily?"

"I have a feeling that you're a good man, and I decided to follow my feelings. 

Hajimemashite. Kamiya Kaoru."

Hearing the comment, the man lowered his head and remained that way for a few moments before replying, "Hajimemashite. Soujiro, Seta Soujiro. Nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono."

The lowered shinai found itself again across Kaoru's chest.

"Tenken?"

Soujiro raised his head and stared warily, and at a same time quizzically at the woman in front of him. He continued doing so for quite some time, before his eyes became narrowed.

"Now I know," he answered back quietly while pointing his finger at Kaoru.

Kaoru felt fear gripping her heart. The legendary Tenken whose speed even surpassed Kenshin's. And surely he has heard about Kamatari's defeat and the person who defeated Kamatari was unfortunate enough to be standing in front of him at that very moment. Kaoru wondered how is she going to get out of this predicament alive.

"I'm supposed to ask whether I know you. How forgetful of me. Do I know you from somewhere before?"

A loud thud echoed through the forest while Soujiro watched questioningly at the fallen woman.

Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko trotted cautiously along the quiet village. Fearful eyes peered from small openings from the houses, following each of their steps. But nobody dared to do anything else. Aware of this, Kenshin-gumi didn't do or say anything except keep walking.

"Halt, strangers!"

Kenshin-gumi turned toward the voice. They saw a group of men armed with swords and other close combat weapons. There were a few of them that carried rifles instead of the latter.

"Don't you know it is dangerous to walk here? Especially with bandits and robbers running around," Chairo continued his words.

"Yeah, and one their leaders is talking to us right now," Sano retorted back. Irritating and smart aleck type of replies is one of his specialties.

"I can easily kill you for that remark. But of course, being a good man, I will consider letting you live if you hand over the beautiful lady with the red hair to me. Don't worry, being my woman, she'll be safe and well guarded."

"Oro!"

"Kenshin! This man is freaking me up. Wanting you as his," Yahiko could not continue his words as he suddenly threw up. Beside him Sano also threw up. Even a few of the men from the opposing group also threw up.

"Damn you! You're supposed to be on my side. So I made a mistake of not recognizing a man, that's all," Chairo said while hitting some of the men who threw up. Embarrassment was written all over his face. "For deceiving and ridiculing me, the three of you will be dealt with a slow and painful death."

"I didn't know Kaoru is cooking for them. I thought she is still in Tokyo."

"Well, Sano, if she is here being their cook, we might as well surrender and beg for their mercy."

"But, Yahiko, if she is cooking for them, sessha would think they would not be terrorizing the villagers."

"Hmm, logical thinking, sessha de gozaru. But what bothers me now is that we're far away from her hearing range, even you are badmouthing her bad cooking. Wait till she hears about this."

"Oro!"

The rapid exchanges between them were heard by Chairo and his men.

"Sir, it is obvious that they are not taking us seriously. We should kill them immediately, sir."

"Yes, that we will. Everyone, attack!"

With that command the men charged while a few others aimed their rifles at their targets.

------------------------------------------

Author's (Terry Bogard) rambling

Due to the volatile and dangerous nature of legal actions taken on people who either accidentally or purposely infringing the copyrights and trademarks held by other people, the author of this denies any claim of ownership of whatsoever with the Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise in any of the media in which it has or will appear. The author, however, claims ownership to his idea for this fan fiction, his Sony Walkman and his future wife, although the latter can only be claimed after the agreement is forged by the way of matrimony.

Translation:

1)Hajimemashite.

**first time meeting (usually when you first meet someone, I think.)**

2) Tenken

**sword of lightning (Soujiro's nick name. WHY? because he's faster Than Sonic the Hedgehog, plus he kills ten times as fast than your regular household pest aerosol spray.)**

3)Chairo 

**Brown (I know, I know, Why a color for a name? Cause I don't have an idea for a minor villain's name. (not worth torturing my head for it. A major villain, on the otherhand) and Watsuki got away with Shiro-white and Kuro-black)**

4)Oro - **Foolishness (Used by Kenshin when something foolish happens)**

5)Hitokiri Battosai

Hitokiri means **people killer (assassins) and Battosai means ****sword unsheathed. So, I guess Hitokiri Battosai should mean an Assassin who kills with his unsheathed sword (just a guess)**

As for the readers of this story, I thank you for reading it. I also thank my editor and my lab assistant and my family and my tea pot and my computer and etc.etc. Hey, Jason, you want to talk?

Editor's Rambling

As you can see, Terry keeps me quite busy with all these grammatical errors.I do enjoy editing Terry's work and I am glad you are not bored to be reading this part now. Hehehe.


	6. The fight in the village

--------------àchapter 1

The fight in the village 

Chapter 6

"Kenshin, they're charging toward us!"

"I know about that, Yahiko. You and Sano will fight the others while I draw the

riflemen's fire."

With that, Kenshin jumped toward the rifle group.

Sano watched Kenshin attacking the riflemen.

"Geesh! Kenshin always has the best fight." 

"But don't you prefer the close combat with enemy charging toward us with

swords and other type of close combat weapons?"

"Well, now you that you mention it Yahiko, yes. Fighting with them are more

satisfying than fighting with the idiots carrying guns."

"Then what are you waiting for? They're here already," Yahiko shouted franticly

while landing his first blow on one of them while at the same time dodging a

scythe that nearly separated his head from his body.

A punch landed on one of the soldiers trying to attack the street fighter, sending

him toward two of his friends. Another punch to the stomach rendered another

soldier unconscious. Sanosuke was obviously enjoying himself.

Chairo looked with disbelief at how his men were being put out of action by the

unknown trio. 

"Gatling number one, gatling number two, prepare to open fire at him," he

ordered nervously while pointing at Kenshin. 

"Gatling number three, aim at the boy and the punk. I want the three of them

turned into cobwebs."

"Yes, Chairo-sama. We will kill them."

Yahiko breathed heavily. In front of him, five men lied down unconscious. He 

knew although he had fought with better and more skillful opponents before, the

sheer number of enemy trying to kill him at this time had made him tired.

Fortunately, having the street fighter and the sword wielder on his team more

than made up for it. "I must make Kaoru proud, and the only way is by not being

killed by other idiots other than her."

"I, Myojin Yahiko of the Kamiya Katsushin school will take you down." Another

man fell down after being hit by the bokken.

"Sano! Yahiko! Be careful! They're aiming one of the gatling guns at you,"

Kenshin shouted.

Sanosuke turned toward the direction indicated by Kenshin. He could see the

gatling gun's crew almost finished loading the ammunition into it. So there's no

time for him to reach the gun before it fires. And they are not at sea where he can

do his futae no kiwami on the water to protect himself and Yahiko from the

bullets. Sano looked at Yahiko. The boy's nervousness could be seen on his face.

"You're scared, Yahiko-chan?"

"I'm not scared. I'm just worried," the boy answered angrily, trying to cover his

nervousness.

"Worry too much and you will age faster than me."

"And what are you doing about that gun pointing at us? Tell more bad jokes as

usual?"

"Well, I'm going to try one of Anzi's specialty. If it fails, then you can continue

to do the worrying while trying to dodge the incoming bullets."

With that Sano raised his right fist back.

"Power geyser!"

The fist connected with the ground in front of him. Suddenly the ground near the

gatling gun exploded, spraying the gun and its crew with dirt, pebbles and stones.

The gun emplacement was put out of action.

"What did I tell you," Sano smirked at the amazed boy.

"That's cool, Sano. How did you do it? Can you do it to the other two that are

firing at Kenshin?"

Feeling elevated and buoyed by his success, Sano gave a thumbs up at Yahiko. He

then proceeded to punch once more at the ground and one of the guns stopped

firing.

"See that, Yahiko? My moves are cool, unlike your childish techniques."

"Hey! Don't get cocky. You were only lucky twice, that's all."

"Watch again as I prove that it's not just luck that I managed to perform the

attack," Sano continued and performed his new technique once more.

"Power geyser!"

Another ground explosion took place, but not near the remaining gatling gun, but

near Sanosuke, causing more than half a dozen rocks to hit his head and face,

leaving him with bumps on his heads and grazes on his face.

Despite the seriousness of their situation, Yahiko could not stop himself from

laughing and chiding Sano for being cocky before. Sano grunted with annoyance.

"Ryoshosen!" 

Kenshin knocked out the last gatling gun's crew before turning to face Chairo. 

"Please ask your men to stop. We don't want to hurt all of you."

Hearing this, Chairo's eyes became wide. Then he laughed.

"Stop, you say? What an insult! You knock out all of my men and then plead to

me to order them to stop? How can they follow my orders if all of them are

unconscious?"

Only four were left standing on the ground.

"You know, Kenshin, if you cannot count, I can help you," Yahiko suggested

tentatively.

"Enough! I alone will be enough to defeat the three of you," Chairo spat out. He

unsheathed two swords. "After I kill the three of you with these twin swords, I

will continue with my plan to locate the legendary Hitokiri Battousai and take

revenge on him to appease Shishio-sama's spirit."

Looks of surprise was evident among the members of Kenshin-gumi. These were

not gone unnoticed by Chairo.

"Hmm. It looks like you're afraid of being killed by me. No matter, I'll make your

death fast. Now you die," he shouted while lunging with his swords raised toward

Kenshin.

A flash appeared and there were only three conscious persons left.

The whole proceeding battle was watched by another group on a nearby hill.

"Looks like Battousai has taken care all of them, boss, just like you said. It means

that we don't have to send the force to storm the village after all." A spiky haired

person reported to a shadowed figure standing next to a tree.

"Send the force anyway to gather the fallen enemies."

"Yes, boss."

"Battousai, it looks like you cannot stop yourself from finding trouble, do you?"

The shadowed figure proceeded to light his cigarette and took a drag. "Perhaps I

can help you in that aspect."

Important copyright notice

Author:

I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN. But if anyone wants to sue, please sue other people, like for example, Susan or Soo Ling. Then maybe you can say "I sued Susan" or "I'm Suing Soo Ling." Sorry. Dumb jokes. Anyone having one of these two names please don't take it seriously.

Oh, by the way, beginning this chapter, I'm going to adopt a more 'English' style of writing. What I meant is that your going to see less of Japanese words flying around. Yeah, right. Is there any Japanese reading my fiction? I don't think so. So, only important words such as the fighting techniques and Japanese names will be retained. Cursing words will be toggled on and off as the author sees fit.

About the "Power geyser" move, I'm very sorry to include it, but I can't help myself. If you see the manga or anime where Sano punches the water, you can see that the water blast is similar to the move performed by Terry Bogard. (The character in King of Fighters, Fatal Fury and Garou:Mark Of the Wolves) Since this Terry Bogard character is created earlier than Sanosuke, I think maybe Wasuki-sensei copied the "power geyser" move from him.

The authour and the editor frequents Kenshin_n_Kaoru_4ever@yahoogroups.com

Yeah, obvious, isn't it? 

Editor's note:Dream that dream, live as you see fit, and aspire to become what you truly were meant to be.


	7. The street fighter who cried wolf

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The street fighter who cried wolf**

Sanosuke felt a strong ken ki. He searched around. There's something about the ken ki that he disliked. It felt familiar. A glance at Kenshin indicated that he too felt the ken ki.

"Hello, rooster head. It seems you're involved in trouble, as usual," Chou,the spiky haired policeman greeted his rival.

"Shut up, broom head.Since you are here, I presume that your useless boss is around."

"Maybe there's hope for you after all," a cool reply confirmed Sano's guess.

"Saitou."

"Battousai."

"How long you've been here?"

"Long enough to see your idiotic friend attacking himself."

"Every time I see you, you call me stupid. Tell me. Do you have something against me?"

Ignoring Sano, Saitou continued,"Pity the attack didn't kill him. Or else it would have ended his reign of idiocy. But, of course, I wouldn't want it to happen either. He's irreplaceable."

"Although you insult me a lot, at least now you acknowledge that I am a specialman."

"Someone as stupid as you is indeed very special and hard to find."

Kenshin had to restrain his friend from attacking Saitou.

"How come you're here, Battousai? I thought that you're supposed to be in Tokyo, enjoying yourself with your Kamiya woman. Maybe she's not enough for you? Or maybe it is the other way around?"

Hearing that, Kenshin's kenki flared for a moment, but he managed to control it with great difficulty.

"Sessha and the others are travelling around Japan, helping people who 

need our help."

"In that case, can you help me?"

Sanosuke smirked. "Your asking for help? You must have been fighting too many battles."

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked, minute traces of anger still evident in his voice.

"Well, just maybe you can help by fighting me just like you did in the dojo, or during the bakamatsu. When you sent the letter of challenge to me, I thought that you have changed, and fighting you will be a waste of time. But now I see that you cannot help yourself and try to find a fight to join in. So, maybe the battousai inside you still wants a crack at me."

Kenshin pondered on this a few seconds. A woman's voice can be heard in his head,"But I don't want the Hitokiri Battousai to stay. I'm just asking the rurouni to stay."

Kenshin smiled. Saitou was slightly puzzled by the smile. Kenshin raised his head to look Saitou in the eyes. 

"Sessha don't have any desire to fight you anymore. And sessha thinks the battousai inside also doesn't want to fight unnecessarily. Remember, we fight to uphold what we believe in during the bakamatsu, not just to boost our ego."

"Oh well, as I thought so. Still being philosophical, as usual. Well then, how do you happen to come to this village? Your stupid intervention denies my force of the practice they need."

"Sessha and the others just happen to walk along this way."

"And the rooster is leading the way, right?" This question however, was not from Saitou, but from Chou.

"Right, that's why we managed to arrive here and save this village from the thugs and the both of you as well," Sano said proudly.

Saitou just smoked his cigarette and said nothing while behind the scene, policemen were gathering the unconscious rebels. The villagers have plucked enough courage to come out of their houses and help the policemen. Some can be seen thanking the officers profusely.

"See, even Saitou agrees that's it."

Saitou exhaled. "And where are we, right now?"

"Near Osaka," Sanosuke answered confidently.

Saitou just continued smoking as a response.

"See, I'm right."

"You're wrong, rooster. We're quite near to Aizu," Chou interjected, correctingSanosuke.

Saitou gestured calmly to Kenshin. "Battousai, we have a lot of differences, and we have fought each other a number of times. But let me give you a piece of advice. Don't let yourself die while being lost someplace. It will bring shame to the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. It's not that I really care for your reputation, but if it happens, it will also tarnish my name and anybody else who have fought you. "In fact," Saitou motioned toward Yahiko, "it's better for you to ask the kid to lead you rather than the punk."

Sanosuke pulled his right hand backward to perform the ground explosion technique against his hated nemesis, Saitou and his equally revolting underling, Chou.

"Be careful not to hit Battousai and the kid. The Kamiya woman will have your hide if you accidentally attack them," Saitou said nonchalantly.

Sanosuke slowly brought his hand down.

Two of the police officers brought Chairo who had just recovered his consciousness in front of Saitou. Saitou regarded the man. "Another stupid fool to deal with. And the idiotic rooster is troublesome enough," he thought."What are you doing here?"

Chairo looked at Saitou and was scared by what he saw. From Saitou's eyes he knew that this man will do anything to get his answer, and Chairo had lost this battle, so what's the use of trying to hide his plans anymore.

"We were gathering resources so that we are able to take revenge on Hitokiri Battousai for defeating Shishio-sama."

Saitou took another drag from his cigarette. "So, what do you think of his fighting abilities, now?"

"I don't know. I haven't fought him yet."

"The red-haired man is Battousai, fool!"

Hearing this, Chairo turned and stare at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled.

"But he is so short and not as hideous as I thought. In fact, he looks like a woman."

"..."

"And so you're the one who defeated Kamatari."

"Yes, I suppose you can say that," Kaoru replied while offering tea to Soujiro. She carried tea and a drinking cup along the trip. The young shihondai also carries other things beside clothes inside her bag. But bringing all those things also makes her bag look unnaturally large. Compared toKenshin-gumi, she doesn't really have money problems, as she also works whenever her money supply becomes low.

"I heard that you have become a wanderer. Is it true?"

"Well, yes. After my battle with Himura-san, he told me to go and seek my own answer. So here I am, still wandering and searching my own answer. Talking about Himura-san, how is he?"

"What I'm willing to give to have the answer to that question", Kaoru thought. "Honestly, I don't really know. He and the others went on a journey and I haven't had any news about them ever since."

"I see. And what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a journey to finish my studies." "and perhaps find my own answer" she amended silently. "I know. Soujiro-san, can you help me in training?"

"Train you?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kenshin. Since we're near Aizu, we might as well go and visit Megumi," Sano offered.

"Yeah, Kenshin. I bet she'll be glad to met us,"Yahiko said,supporting Sano's suggestion.

"Rooster head, Aizu is in that direction. Surely you know which direction my finger is showing?" Chou pointed his finger in a direction while being sarcastic.

"Shut up broom head! One more stupid remark from you and I'm going to use you to sweep the road."

"Oh yeah? Make me, punk!"

"Anytime, runt."

"Maa, maa", Kenshin said, while trying to break the tension between the two of them.

"Battousai is right. If the three of you have nothing else to do to help us, you can get lost from here."

"....."

Yahiko's face suddenly changed, indicating that he had remembered something.

"Err, Saitou-san?"

"Yes, kid?"

Ignoring the "kid" remark, Yahiko pressed on with his question.

"Will you please ask one of your officers to lead us to Aizu?"

"I have to hand it to you, kid, you're smart. Not smart enough, but definitely smarter than the troublemaker. Takeda, come here."

One of the nearby police officers approached Saitou.

"Yes, Fujita-san."

"Lead them to Aizu. But if the man with the kanji "Aku" behind his shirt becomes lost along the way don't bother to find him. Instead, if you even manage to leave him behind, I will recommend you for a job promotion."

Mandatory Disclaimer.

RK does not belong to me. Enough said. This fanfiction, however, belongs to me. So although Sony and Watsuki may ask me not to use the RK characters, I will also publish this story, but substituting Robert for Kenshin or Susan for Kaoru, etc. etc. If you want to publish it at your web site, please contact me, Terry Bogard at: Lone_wolf_ns@yahoo.com

Author's corner

Thank you for reading this fiction up to its present installment. To thank you all for putting up with me, I wrote another short story below, after the editor's talkback. Please note that I don't know whether there exists a story similar to this one, but well, since we're getting the idea from the same source, well, maybe our stories share some similarities. So sorry for that, but I get the idea when I tried to think of the title for the chapter above. Yeah, Jason. Please check the story below and my rambling for any mistakes, as usual de gozaru yo.

Editor's Talkback

Another story.My aching fingers.The pain. The agony of it all!

Just kidding.

The street fighter who cried wolf

Once upon a time in Japan, there lived a street fighter named Sanosuke in a small village called Tokyo. His every day job is to, well, do nothing. He also gambles with his friends in gambling den, aside from mooching from his other friends during eating time. 

It was not entirely his fault though, before this, he had a real job, with decent pay. He used to be a hired fist, getting paid to beat people into crap. Apart from that, he's also occupied with his foremost goal, which is to not try to take over the world every night or at least try to take over the whole of Japan. He instead strived to find the greatest Ishin fighter, Hitokiri Battousai, and take revenge for the lies the Ishin had spread regarding the Sekihou force. 

But alas, his favorite weapon, a zanbatou, was destroyed during his fight with Hitokiri Battousai, who's disguised as a mild mannered rurouni known as Himura Kenshin. Kenshin then proceeded to pound some senses into him. Since that day, Sanosuke, the man with "Aku" on his shirt's back, became the best leecher in the village, getting free food and borrowing money from his

acquaintances, living happily ever after.

One day, though, he became tired of the monotony surrounding his life. He thought, and thought, until an idea came to him.

"Help! Help! It's the wolf!"

It didn't take long until the first villager came to the scene, bringing his sakaba along. He was followed by a pretty dojo owner and her bratty student, a restaurant owner with her twin sister, her extremely shy assistant, afoxy looking woman doctor alongside and old doctor, and his friend, the explosive expert from the sekihou force. Moments latter, a weasel looking girlninja and her compatriots arrive, which includes Aoshi the icy face himself.

"What's wrong, de gozaru-ka?" Kenshin asked.

"Where's the wolf? The wolf must be prettier than ugly here" Yahiko said.

A loud crack echoed through the forest.

"Don't call me ugly! For saying that, 500 hundred strokes, now!! Then go and clean up the dojo again."

Yahiko began swinging his bokken. "Ichi, ni, san."

"As the child was asking," Megumi said, "where is the wolf?"

To these queries, Sanosuke just laughed. Hard. The whole group's face faulted, except Aoshi, of course. Sanosuke continued laughing for some time. "You guys are sure easy to fool. There is no wolf." 

"You mean all of us were tricked?" Misao asked angrily, with kunais in her hands.

"Hey, relax, guys," Sano said after noticing the kunai's. "Che! Can't I have some fun here? I'm bored."

"If you're bored," Tae said hopefully, "maybe you will work so that you can pay your tab at my restaurant. Than maybe I can renovate my restaurant, or better yet, open a new branch."

"And by working, then maybe you can stop leeching from me," Kaoru contributed.

"If you don't want to work, then maybe you better go to school. Then you can get smarter," Megumi said with foxy ears evident.

"Or maybe," Katsu said, "We can try again to overthrow the corruptedMeiji government tonight using the new batch of bombs that I created."

"Sessha will stop any attempts to overthrow the government by both ofyou just like the last time," Kenshin said.

"Oh well, in that case, back to newspaper publishing for me," Katsu said and excused himself.

The others warned Sanosuke not to lie anymore before leaving. However,being a hard headed person (that's what saved him from being beaten to a pulp by one of Aoshi's now deceased members), Sanosuke proceeded to give repeat perfomances for two more times, with the villagers getting angrier and angrier, except Kenshin and Aoshi, of course.

On the fourth day, Sanosuke was lying near a tree when a medicine seller carrying a wooden cabinet approached him.

"Good morning, my good fellow. May I interest you with some miraclous medicines that I have brought with me?" the seller asked.

Sanosuke was about to shoo him off when he saw something weird about this man.

"Your eyes."

"Yes?"

"What big eyes you have (Author: oops, sorry, wrong dialog in wrong story) What small eyes you have."

"I cannot do anything about my eyes, they're natural shaped that way."

"And your hands," Sanosuke said while grabbing one of the medicine seller's hands.

"Yes?"

"They're full of calluses. These hands do not belong to a medicine seller."

The medicine seller pulled his hand. "Well, done Sanosuke Sagara, or formerly known as Zanza. It seems that what I have heard about you is true after all."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hajime Saitou," Saitou introduced himself.

Sanosuke was shocked. The legendary Mibu's wolf is in front of him. He has to get help. Immediately.

"Help! Its the wolf! It's the Mibu's wolf!"

Everyone in the village ignored him except Kenshin who tried to go but his hair was pulled by Kaoru and was reminded to finish the laundry in front of him. Aoshi also would have come, but he was meditating in another place so that he could increase his strength to fight Kenshin in Kyoto.

"Looks like they're ignoring you. You must be the village's resident idiot," Saitou said.

"You always call me stupid or idiot. Even in this story you still say the same thing. Can't you stop doing so?"

"Your final wish will be observed. Now you die, fool. GATOTSU!"

Moral of the story:

1)Don't lie to other people, If you really can't control yourself, lie on your bed or on the beach instead. Safer.

2)Boredom is the root of all evil.

3)Be careful with salesperson, especially if they carry a medicine cabinet on their back. 

4)Get a job or something. Or attend school.

5)Curiosity kills the cat. Or rooster for that matter.

6)Always try to fulfill your enemy's final wish.

7)Outclassing Saitou is futile.

8)Very powerful heroes always disguise themselves like idiots. Wear goofy grins, glasses, act clumsy, etc, etc.

9) Do not call your teacher names within earshot


	8. In Aizu

--------------àchapter 1

Chapter 8

In Aizu 

"That's the last one. I guess I can close the clinic now," Megumi said to herself while closing the door of her clinic. The minor outbreak of flu in the area has kept her busy for the last three days. And Megumi was going to take a nice hot bath to reward herself for being able to do her share of work treating the patients. There was a knock on the door.

Megumi opened the door and saw a police officer and three shadows behind him. A closer examination revealed that the policeman looked quite tired and stressed. "Perhaps these policemen want something to alleviate their stress," Megumi thought. 

"Megumi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Hello, fox." The voice was from the tallest of the three shadows.

"Sa.. Sanosuke? K.. Kenshin? Ya.. Ya.. Yahiko?"

"No fun at all. She knew we were coming. But pity she has developed a bad case of stammering and cannot cure it. Maybe she's a fake, after all."

"What?"

"Megumi-sensei, it seems that you know these three gentlemen. Inspector Fujita asked me to lead them to you. Now, I will leave them with you."

With that Takeda turned and left.

"No wonder Fujita-san asked me to leave the street fighter. He is very troublesome, wanting to stop, eat, and gamble here and there. Well, now he's not my problem anymore," Takeda thought to himself.

Megumi stared at the three of them.

"Well, Megumi, are you going to invite us in or should we sleep outside?" Sano asked.

Megumi really considered the latter option, at least for the street fighter. But being Megumi, she just sighed and invited them inside.

Kenshin-gumi entered the clinic and looked around. Medicine bottles werearranged neatly on wooden shelves and other equipment used in treating patients were being organized by their shapes and functions. Megumi is a very neat person. The clinic itself was small, but cozy nevertheless.

Megumi sat at her place. The seat sat was still warm, after being used by her all day long. She was going to use it at least for quite some time now that the three of them are there. Megumi sighed once more.

"Okay, let me have a look at your injuries. It must have been quite a battle."

Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko were surprised by her words. It seemed that she's getting better after moving to Aizu that she can even know about whether any of them have injuries or not from a glance.

"Sessha was surprised that Megumi-dono can know about whether people have injuries or not just by looking at them."

Megumi ignored him and kept quiet while examining Kenshin. After satisfied that there was no new injury on him, she motioned for Yahiko to come near.

"And what's wrong with you, Yahiko? You have been quiet all this time. You have a fishbone stuck in your mouth? Let me take it out."

"Mmm? Mmhmm.... mhmhhhm.... mhhhmmm....Ow! Ow!"

Megumi looked at the fish bone in her hand. Kaoru must be a psychic to be able to predict this. But, the most important thing is...

"Sanosuke Sagara, have you been winning in gambles?"

"Him, winning in gambling? You will see the world coming to its end before you see him winning anything." The removal of bone from his mouth had restored Yahiko's speech abilities.

"Good, I thought that I had to become a woman monk or something just now."

"Eh? Are you all right, fox?"

"I'm all right, just forget everything about it." Megumi began to examine Sanosuke. Unbeknownst to her, when she did that, she was doing it very intently. She traced the outline of his body, touching his skin lightly. This was not gone unnoticed by the others.

"You like what you see, fox?"

Megumi was startled. _"Damn," she thought__. "What came over me?"_

"It's your injuries. It seems, well, strange. It looks like that you have been attacked by bullets or something. What caused it?"

Yahiko did not want to let such opportunity of making fun of Sanosuke pass by.

"He tried, in the words of Saitou, to kill himself."

"Why?"

"He was thinking about y..."

A fist crashing to his head knocked Yahiko out.

"No wonder Kaoru always hit you. You're a regular pervert-chan. One more word and Tsubame hears about you, understand?" Sanosuke said angrily.

"Yes," the answer was meek.

Sanosuke then turned towards Megumi. "Just finish treating me."

"You're the one who interrupted me examining you. Treated free of charge, even. What an ungrateful idiot!" 

After finishing her treatment on the ex-Zanza, Megumi then stood up and began to leave the room when Kenshin asked her.

"Sessha was puzzled. Megumi-dono seems to know we were coming and we were involved in a battle before coming here. Megumi-dono also knew about fishbone that was stuck in Yahiko's mouth and didn't ask about how Kaoru is doing. Sessha finds that to be strange. Sessha hope Megumi-dono will explain how Megumi-dono came to know about these things.

Megumi turned and gave a look at Kenshin. She felt sorry for Kaoru. She knew Kaoru was saddened by what Kenshin did, although she tried to hide it from her. Mixed emotions that showed up on her face didn't provide Kenshin with the answer he asked. In fact, it even confused him further. Megumi then proceeded to look at the other two for a few seconds before making up her mind.

Megumi let out a long breath before answering Kenshin. "Take your bath first. I will explain about it later." Kenshin sensed that whatever she will be saying will take a long time and he will not like what he will hear.

Afterwards, the four of them sat in the living room. Being a good host, Megumi poured the tea in all of their cups, although she nearly poured the hot tea on Sano after hearing a snide comment about her from him. Kenshin wisely waited for Megumi to begin the story herself.

After pouring the tea in the cups, Megumi took one of them and held it near her mouth, while mentally trying to put the story she's about to tell in suitable words. After struggling with her thoughts, she finally blurted, "Kaoru was here."

"WHAT?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

The replies she heard confirmed that they really don't know what Kaoru was doing and where she was. It also confirmed what Kaoru said about them going on a wandering trip throughout Japan. She smirked.

"Kaoru said that you will probably find trouble and will be involved in one or two fights. She even predicted correctly that Yahiko will put a fishbone in his mouth in an effort to imitate the free-loader." 

"Hey, I didn't try to follow the free loader's way. The fish bone get stuck in my mouth during dinner."

"Okay, at least you have to admit you were trying to compete against me in eating during the dinner, Yahiko-chan."

"Hey, don't call me chan."

Megumi just smiled. "It's a good thing that she incorrectly predicted that Sano will be winning in his gambles or else I will believe there are golden rainfalls falling down outside Japan." 

"Megumi-dono, where is she and how is she doing now," Kenshin asked. A hint of worry was evident.

Megumi's smile fell. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts strayed toward the day Kaoru left.

_Megumi and Kaoru looked out from the clinic. The rain had subsided into drizzle. Kaoru raised her cup of tea and drank while Megumi looked at her, trying to put the question in the best way possible._

_"Kaoru, if they get here, they will surely find out that you have been to this place. And they would also like to know what you will be doing and where are you going."_

__

_Megumi could see that her inquiry had an effect on Kaoru. A slight tremble was evident.Kaoru lowered her cup slowly. _

_ _

"Tell them I'm going training to finish my study," she replied quietly. "And tell them I'll be fine. As for where am I going, I only have a vague idea, so I really can't tell you. I will let fate take me to wherever I'm going." Kaoru examined Megumi for a moment before continuing. "Please don't tell them about this, but I'm not going to let them find me until my journey ends. That is the other reason why I'm not telling you where I'm going."

_ _

_"But you're being selfish by doing so. Don't you know that they will be very worried about you? At least please tell me your direction of travel," Megumi said tentatively. Tentatively, because she doesn't really know what else to say and it has to come out one way or other. And this is the most gentle way she could think of. "And it is the truth," she reasoned to herself._

_ _

_Kaoru's head snapped and she starred harshly at Megumi.Although she had anticipated Kaoru will be angry at the remark, she was unprepared for the look she's getting from Kaoru. The intense emotions contained inside the stare were so intense that it paralyzed her. Then Kaoru's stare softened. "Sorry," she said while lowering her head down._

_ _

_"Megumi, to tell you the truth, I really can't see Kenshin again. It's painful enough to be apart from him, but I don't know what will happen if I see him again and then separate from him. Please understand." The sentences used hid something else that Megumi didn't know. But Megumi didn't have the nerve to even say a word._

_ _

_Kaoru sighed. "But, I will be content knowing that he's alive and well. Perhaps one day he'll come to peace with himself and settle down with someone that'll take care of him. When the time comes, I'll be happy for him."_

_ _

_She looked up and gaze into Megumi. Megumi was held again by those eyes, not by the intense anger this time, but by what the eyes revealed. Why did Kaoru let Kenshin go? Why did Sanosuke and Yahiko go along with Kenshin? Every answer to the questions Megumi wanted to ask about Kenshin and the circumstances in which he departed were there in those azure depths while other things remained hidden. Kaoru loves Kenshin. Then something flashed in her eyes._

__

_"What was that? Did I work too much or did I just see something there. Something... Is it something about feeling sad? Something dangerous? A deep secret? Is it a deep secret that Kaoru never told someone? Maybe that even Kaoru herself doesn't know?"What she might have seen left Megumi puzzled. _

_ _

_Then Kaoru looked outside. The rain had stopped. "Looks like the rain has stopped. And I..."_

"What's wrong, Megumi-dono?"

Megumi was brought back to the present by Kenshin's voice. She raised her head and look at each person sitting in front of her. She would think about what she might have seen later, when she has time. Perhaps, if she figured it out, she can tell the others. But now...

"She is going on a training journey to finish her study. But I don't know where or how she is right now." Megumi then continued to tell them the rest of the story, except purposely omitting certain parts.

Disclaimer:

Only some names are mine, the rest of the RK's rights are not. The story, however is mine. Enough said.

Terry's Kone (cool misspelling)

Finally, my first thesis is finished. Joy to the world! Hurray! I love myself. 

Just ignore the first sentence. It's just my way of boosting my ego. If you congratulate me on that one, you're going to be sorry.

As all of you readers have seen and realized, well, I'll be doing "filler" episodes. Well, maybe you can help by giving suggestions on characters and what they will they do. Right now, I have conceived a new major character. Villain? Good guy? That's not decided yet. One thing I have decided, the name will be Jason. Oops. I hope I don't piss off my editor. But hey, I wanted to put Terry as one of the major bad guys, but decided it would make me look like an ego driven bastard. Which I am. Oh well, I said to myself, just put Jason instead. Honest.

Send Suggestions and Flames (Waters and Ice also received) to:

[Lone_wolf_ns@yahoo.com][1]

Editor's Strike Back

I would be honored to have my name as one of your characters Terry.I propose the new major character to be a big brother of Kenshin who learned that he still had a brother living in Japan after being reclusive for twenty years. Hehe…

   [1]: mailto:Lone_wolf_ns@yahoo.com



	9. Conversation on the rooftop

****

Chapter 9

The conversation on the roof 

Kenshin was right. He didn't like what Megumi told him and the others. Not even one bit. Kaoru's travelling all over Japan to complete her training. He didn't like that. He also didn't like the fact that there are wild animals and evil people that may threaten Kaoru's safety. "But she's capable of taking care of herself," a part of him reminded himself. "I don't care. I want her back in Tokyo safely. And I also don't care whether she likes it or not," one of his more concerned parts said. 

"Did Kaoru-dono tell you where she will be going?"

"No", came the curt reply.

"Fox. Are you sure? Don't try to hide anything from us. Tell us where is she, damnit!"

Megumi seethed. Rooster head, having a rooster head, is thick in the skull. How could she tell them something that she didn't even know?

"Sanosuke," she began patiently, "As much as I want to tell you where she is right now, you have to believe me when I say I don't know where she is right now. And while we're at it, she also didn't tell me where she was going. Understand? If you don't understand, I will repeat the sentence more slowly, this time. I.... DON'T ..... KNOW..... WHERE...... SHE..... IS......" Megumi unconsciously balled her right hand into a fist.

"Uh oh," Sanosuke thought, "Megumi's going to use the dreaded fist of death if I mess up."

"OK, fox. I believe you. It's just that the three of us are concerned about her, right Yahiko?"

"Mmhm? Ammfusktrkswsytytht."

"Hey, you're eating my cake. Why you... stupid kid."

"Tfgrrfrfrfff-kid!"

"Yahiko, don't talk with your mouth full," Megumi scolded him.

"Yeah, and don't take what's not yours."

Yahiko gulped down the last of what was Sano's cake.

"Oi, Sano. Since when you're qualified to give me advice on not taking other people's food? You took my fish two days ago while I was asleep, remember?"

"I asked whether the owner wants it or not. He did not exactly object to me taking it. So it's mine. How about you, stealing my sake a day before that?"

"You're taking advantage of me being asleep. And about that sake, you're too drunk to drink anymore. Remember that day, where you finished my rice when I went to relieve myself?"

"Stupid brat!"

"Useless freeloader!"

"Maa, maa", Kenshin said, trying to break the tension. If he didn't do it, pretty soon, Yahiko will be on Sano's head, biting him.

"I wonder how Kenshin can keep up with the two of you. You two should be ashamed of yourself. Behaving like two kids fighting over food. Oops, I'm sorry. You two are kids, and you're fighting over food," Megumi taunted.

Hearing that, Yahiko and Sanosuke stopped bickering and they sat silently. Kenshin turned back his attention on Megumi. 

"Megumi-dono, please tell us what you have left out from the story you told us."

Megumi panicked. What would she tell him?

"What do you mean?"

"Sessha feels that you're hiding something. Although you're telling the truth when you told us about you not knowing where Kaoru-dono is, you're leaving something out. And sessha feels that something must be quite important."

"But..."

"Please."

"But I..."

"Sessha begs you."

"But she would be very ashamed if all you find out that she nearly burned my kitchen while trying to learn how to cook dinner."

"Oro!"

Although Megumi didn't have fighting skills like Kenshin has, she has developed other skills. Such as the ability to hide secrets. A skill which has served her well when she was under Kanryu's imprisonment. And she employed it now on Kenshin and the others. She felt sorry for having to deceive them, but some things are better left untold. Especially when they can't be explained.

Two days later,

Kenshin sat on the roof of the clinic, looking at the clear midnight sky above him. He sighed. He made it a point to make sure everyone else was asleep, before climbing the roof. Kenshin just wanted to be alone. Solitude was needed in order for him to sort his thoughts. Kaoru. The raven-haired woman with emerald eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips. Kaoru can be anywhere in Japan except back safely in Tokyo in their dojo. Their dojo? Kenshin shook his head. It's not their dojo. It's hers. He's a rurouni, staying at the dojo while doing household work there. What gives him the right to call it his?

Kenshin put out the thought, knowing no good answer for that question. He next pondered on the next issue, which is why Kaoru left the dojo to train herself. "Baka! Of course she should train to make herself stronger," one of his inner voices shouted. "But why? Isn't she strong enough?" another one demanded. "And how strong does she want to be?" Another dead end. One more question left in his mind unanswered.

Suddenly Kenshin felt a small anger rise in his heart at Kaoru. "Why, Kaoru, Why?" he wailed silently. The reason why he left the dojo in the first place is because he didn't want her to be in danger because of him. And now she's putting herself in danger by traveling all over Japan, using "training" as the reason for doing so. Didn't she know that he'll be worried sick about her?

"It seems that the rumor about a crazy man sitting on the roof of the houses in this town is true."

"Oro!"

Megumi sat beside Kenshin.

"When I heard it yesterday, I thought it's just a rumor, but here are I am, talking to the man."

Kenshin smiled lightly.

Megumi glanced toward Kenshin.

"You're quite thoughtful, checking whether the three of us were asleep before going to the roof, but we have known it from the first night."

"Where are Yahiko and Sanosuke?"

"Midnight snacking."

As if on cue, shouts from the kitchen interrupted their conversation. Megumi sighed. 

"Why didn't sessha hear anything the last two nights?" Kenshin asked.

"Because, I told them not to interrupt or alert you to us being awake" Megumi replied.

"But tonight, I told them that I would talk to you. That's why you can hear the kitchen's much alive tonight."

"Oh," came the reply from Kenshin. He's still a bit distracted with his thought. Which was noticed by Megumi.

"So Kenshin, would you like to tell me?"

"Nani de gozaru-ka?" came the absent reply.

"You ask me what is it? Just as I thought. You're very distracted with what you're thinking that you can't even think straight."

"Yes," Kenshin admitted. No use hiding it anymore. Even a idiot could have seen that.

"It's about Kaoru, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kenshin sighed in reply. He turned toward Megumi.

"Does it seem so obvious?" he asked back.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Even Yahiko suspected it has something to do with "Busu running all around the country and it makes Kenshin so tense with worry that he sits on the roof every night."

Kenshin chuckled, a sign of him loosening up. A few moments passed between them before Megumi continued to speak.

"Look at what I bring here Kenshin," Megumi said while showing something in her hands.

Kenshin saw a small chick.

"I found this chick a few days ago on the ground. It was injured, so I take care of it until it becomes strong enough."

"Is it a chicken?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi began to fume when she realized that the question was an honest one, not implicating anything. Such as a rooster. Megumi quickly put that thought away.

"No, it's a bird's chick."

"So I see."

"This chick will have only two possible outcome waiting for it when it tries to fly," Megumi paused "and one of them is death by falling to the hard ground below if it fails to fly. Another outcome is, should it succeed, it will soar through the sky magnificently. Although it may succeed in learning to fly, throughout its life it will also be threatened by other dangers. Such as attack by other predators, or by hunters."

Kenshin kept quiet while trying to see where Megumi's leading him.

"There's another possibility, which is for me to keep it from learning to fly, while at the same time making sure of its safety. That's the dilemma I'm facing right now, Kenshin. What do you think I should do?"

"Sessha think you should let the chick learn how to fly."

"Why?"

"It is proper thing to do."

Megumi smiled. Kenshin was reacting just as she hoped he would. 

"In life, there will be times when we're just like the little chick here," Megumi said while raising the chick in her hand for emphasis, "and we have to take the risk. Either we succeed or we fail. Even if we succeed, we will also face new threats or dangers. Or we can just be complacent and remain where we are. It is safer, but we'll lose the chance of finding happiness" Megumi took a deep breath.

"I considered the biggest risk I took when I began my search for my family."

Kenshin already knew what happened after that. Megumi being an assistant to a doctor who manufactured opium for Kanryu and how she was forced to manufacture the opium when Kanryu accidentally killed the doctor. Megumi would have killed herself had Kenshin and his friends went to the mansion to save her.

Megumi continued. "As you can see, I took the risk and you knew what happened. But I can't just wait where I was for my family to find me. I have to take the risk. Although I don't like the outcome, at least I manage to get to know you, Kaoru, Rooster and the others because of it."

Down below, Sanosuke suddenly sneezed. 

"Gross, Sano. You sneezed on my rice. Yuck. I can't eat it anymore," Yahiko said while putting it away.

"Well, want not, waste not," Sanosuke said while taking Yahiko's rice.

"Now what should I eat?"

"I don't know, that's your problem."

Yahiko just got up and got himself another empty bowl. 

"So, Yahiko, what do you think the fox-onna is talking about with Kenshin on the roof top?" 

"I think it must be about busu," Yahiko said while cooping rice into the bowl.

"Even a kid would have known about it."

"What are you implying?"

"Shessh. You're too sensitive for your own good. What I asked was what exactly is Megumi and Kenshin talking about."

"Oh." Yahiko began to eat his rice. "I think that it may be Megumi's advising him on something."

Kenshin paid attention to what Megumi was talking about, but he still couldn't find any connection between what was said to the dilemma that he faces. Megumi seemed to understand what Kenshin was thinking.

"Kenshin, I know you still doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. But, it doesn't matter. What you should do now is go and find her. I know that you want to do that. When you find her, you will know what to do. In fact, I think you can just forget about the chick issue. Now, as the doctor here, I'm telling you to go down and get some rest. Because tomorrow, you will began your search."

"But sessha doesn't know where to begin and sessha doesn't know what to do when sessha finds her."

"Kaoru doesn't know where to begin either, ohohohoho." Megumi laughed with fox ears popping out.

Megumi then turned serious. "I did say that you will know what to do when you find her. Now get down from the roof. You're causing the strange rumor to spread."

"Yes, Megumi-dono."

Author

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the multiple plane attacks to the New York twin towers and Pentagon. I would also like to dedicate it to the victims of the aggressions that have taken place or are still taking place all around the world. 

I regret that what I said will not change the world into a better place. Nor will it bring back our departed loved ones back. But I just hope that we will not remember that tragedy that took them away, but instead remember how they bring light and love into our life. 

While it is only appropriate for all of us to condemn those who commit the act of terrorism, we must always remember not to hate others who are innocent. Because by doing so, we're no better than those who commit those acts. And by letting ourselves to be overwhelmed by hate, we will only sow seeds of hatred that will never benefit all of us.

I admit my view of the how the world is suppose to be is at best, a dream, but for me, the dream of living in the world where humans understand each other has kept me going in my life. Without this dream, I don't know where I would be right now.

Editor

I would like to wish a happy birthday to my cat "Spike" today. He has now been with me two years.


	10. The training and the search began

CHAPTER 10  
  
The training and the search began  
  
The man just stared at the opponent in front of him. He mentally shook his head. This fight is not going to be easy. In fact this will be the greatest battle of his life. The one which will either end his life or his opponent's. He began to feel the feeling of excitement. The feeling of excitement which can only be felt during intense fighting, where one's life can be lost through the tiniest mistake. The man smiled.  
  
"Smiling? So, you're quite confident of your ability, Hideshi? Or is it you're eager to die? Or maybe you're not eager to die, but you're practicing to smile so that you can use it when you're in front of the Hell Lord Himself."  
  
The man who taunted Hideshi looked grim and determined. Then he too began to smile, albeit the smile is a soft one.  
  
"No, Takoya. I always smile to my opponents so that it will be the last thing they will see before they die."  
  
"So I see. Courtesy to the enemy. Well, I'll remember to smile to your corpse."  
  
"Heh. You just remember to smile the one you're displaying right now before your soul leaves your body."  
  
The two fighters just stood facing each other, ignoring everything else. They were waiting for the right moment when it's advantageous to attack. There were no spectators of the fight except one. He just stood there and kept quiet.  
  
The wind began to blow, throwing dead leaves around. Suddenly a leaf covered Hideshi's left eye. This was taken advantage by his adversary.  
  
"Tatsumatsusenpuken!"  
  
Takoya's attack was executed by spinning his body while slashing, increasing the speed of his sword slash while at the same time keeping it hidden from the enemy until the last possible moment. There are few ways that can be used to face the attack Hideshi used one. He jumped.  
  
"Now that you're in the air, Hideshi, you're vulnerable"  
  
Takoya began to raise his sword to attack Hideshi who's still in the air from his jump.  
  
"Are you sure? Take this then. Ryutsuisen!"  
  
Takoya quickly evaded the attack, which nearly decapitated his head.  
  
"What's the matter, Takoya? Losing your head already? This battle is just beginning."  
  
The silent observer just kept quiet. He already knew this battle will be a long one. But he has all the patience and time to wait for the outcome. Either his master Lord Hideshi or his enemy will perish. He was sure he will be entrusted to carry Lord Takoya's body back to the man's place when Lord Takoya is defeated. But, in an unlikely event that Lord Hideshi, his master dies, he will simply bury his master's body. No revenge will be plotted against his opponent.  
  
An hour later, the two fighters were still standing. Their faces bore the look of fatigue. Both of them were injured, with many wounds on their bodies. But they will still go on, as their stakes on the fight were very high. Out of the two, Takoya has more injuries. It was clear that Hideshi has the definite advantage.  
  
Suddenly Takoya changed his stance. Hideshi noted the difference between this stance and others that Takoya has used. Judging from the stance, Hideshi assumed that the stance is defensive in nature.  
  
"Hideshi, I will like to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you learned the ougi of the Hiten Mitsurugi, the Amakakeru Ryunohirameki?"  
  
Hideshi looked questioningly at his opponent.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Takoya was shocked.  
  
"No, I didn't. I left my teacher just before learning it. But tell me, how do you get to know the ougi of my fighting techniques?"  
  
Takoya just kept quiet for some time.  
  
"It was told by my master that his master has fought a Hiten Mitsurugi user and how he was killed by him during a duel using the ougi. My master has also even told me the secret of the ougi."  
  
Hideshi's eyebrows knitted. "I see. But what it has to do with our fight?"  
  
Takoya raised his head skyward.  
  
"You see, the learner of ougi has to have certain traits that will enable him to perform the technique. Please tell me, why do you lead the rebellion?"  
  
Hideshi was beginning to get more confused by the questions asked. He shrugged.  
  
"To topple the Shogun so that I can be in control."  
  
Takoya shook his head  
  
"So I was wrong about my assumptions about you and your motives for the leading the rebellion against the Shogun. But it also means that I will able to defeat you."  
  
"I don't see what the connection between learning the ougi and my motives for leading the rebellion are. As for you defeating me, please examine yourself in the mirror before talking."  
  
"You are wrong. There are connections between them."  
  
Takoya sheathed his sword. He then turned slowly, almost reluctantly, away from Hideshi.  
  
"What are you doing? The fight is not over." Hideshi was angered by what his opponent was doing.  
  
"For me, the fight has lost its meaning. I just hope that you go back and dissolve the rebellion. Go back and learn the essence of your ougi. You will understand what I meant."  
  
"Humph, an arrogant remark from a coward who has realized that he is losing the battle. Now then, since you don't want to attack, I will. Kuzuryusen!"  
  
Takoya shook his head regretfully and counterattacked.  
  
In a place far away, an old man raised his eyebrows. A teenager next to him noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong shishou?"  
  
"Hideshi, my first pupil is dead."  
  
"Hideshi-senpai is dead?"  
  
"Yes, I can feel it."  
  
"Don't worry master, we will avenge him."  
  
"You will do no such thing. He has turned back on the teaching of Hiten Mitsurugi."  
  
"But I thought the..."  
  
"No, my young pupil. Hiten Mitsurugi is only a technique that can be used just like a sword." The old man's words were short but carried deep meaning.  
  
"I understand, shishou. I vow to you that I will not misuse Hiten Mitsurugi for other than its intended purposes. I also will not betray your trust in me as Hideshi-senpai did."  
  
The old man smiled.  
  
Megumi looked at the three males in front of her. A sword wielder who has an `X' shaped scar, a handsome street fighter who can be a gentleman once in a blue moon and a kid who's very eager to grow up. And all of them have the same objective, which is to locate Kaoru. Megumi smiled inwardly. Every one of them have different reasons when was asked about why they wanted to find Kaoru. Such as longing to see the ugliest face in Japan or a huge debt to be paid at Akabeko. But she finds it amusing that they disguise the real reasons.  
  
Then her thoughts took a bleak view of the situation. Although she sounded very confident when she advised Kenshin about what to do last night, but in reality, she's really not confident of them being able to find Kaoru. Especially when Kaoru herself will try to avoid them. Then there is the question of what happens when they find her. Megumi shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong, Megumi?" Sanosuke asked casually, a tiny amount of worry evident.  
  
"Nothing. Just sorting out my thoughts."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"I know," Yahiko interjected, but he was knocked by Megumi's back hand before he continued.  
  
"Hey, what's the idea of hitting me?" Yahiko asked angrily while rubbing his sore face. "Why should you be angry when I want to say that you're just concerned with Busu?"  
  
"Eh? Hohoho. Sorry, Yahiko. I thought I saw a bee coming toward your face. So I wanted to hit it but hit your face by accident."  
  
"Megumi-dono, Sessha and the others would like to thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"No problem, Ken-san. After all, we're friends."  
  
"Now then, sessha and the others would like to continue our journey. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Kenshin turned and began to walk and Sanosuke and Yahiko followed him. They were quite far from Megumi when suddenly Sanosuke smacked his head and ran back to Megumi.  
  
When Sanosuke's quite close to Megumi, his left foot accidentally hit a rock on the street. He lost his balance. In desperation to regain his balance, he reached out for the nearest thing to him, which was Megumi. Both of them toppled unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"Get off me, rooster!"  
  
Sanosuke quickly got up and extended his right hand toward the fallen doctor. The doctor grudgingly took his hand. After she got up, she dusted her kimono.  
  
"Look at what you have done to my kimono."  
  
"Sorry. It was an accident."  
  
"Sigh. I suppose accidents do happen, although I never thought a rooster will lose its balance. Okay, why did you turn back?"  
  
Sano smiled wolfishly. "I wanted to ask you for a can of your medicine so that we can bring it along on our journey."  
  
"Oh," Megumi turned and went into her clinic. A minute later she came out and handed a circular metal case to Sanosuke. Sanosuke accepted it graciously.  
  
"Thanks, fox. Your medicine is damn good."  
  
"You're welcome, Sano." Megumi didn't expect nothing less than a gruff thank you from Sanosuke.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Megumi" Sano's voice was tinged with something that resembles affection. Megumi was caught off guard.  
  
"Err, you too."  
  
Sanosuke winked and quickly rejoined Kenshin and Yahiko who was waiting for him. From where she was standing, Megumi can see Kenshin asked something and Sanosuke showing the medicine can to Kenshin and Yahiko. Suddenly Megumi felt pride and happiness. Her logical side felt such feelings were strange because what Sano did was only to show the medicine can to the others, so why should she feel happy and proud? But another part of her just wanted to bask in the moment. Then she blushed when she remembered what has just happened between her and Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke, on the other hand celebrated silently for being successful in what he set out to do without anyone finding out.  
  
Kaoru breathed heavily. Running a distance of fifteen miles really wore her down. She looked at the smiling face in front of her. No sign of tiredness was evident on Seta's face. Kaoru wanted to slap him out of jealousy and anger at the smile. "Damn! No wonder Sanosuke said this man is a demon. He ran for fifteen miles and doesn't looked tired at all," she thought to herself.  
  
"Did Shishio tell you to run this far when he trained you?"  
  
"Of course not, Kaoru-san."  
  
"Then why did you ask to run this far?"  
  
"Well," the smile was still there. "I don't think I should ask you to run for two hundred miles until you get used to this distance."  
  
Kaoru nearly fainted.  
  
"Anyway, I think this distance is quite far enough since you have to go back to the starting place before returning here. And don't worry, I will wait for you until you come back."  
  
"Oh please, Soujiro-san. Although I asked you to give me a few pointers to help me in my training, I don't see any good reason for me to go back there and then return here. Besides, I'm so tired that I can just sleep standing right now."  
  
"I think your bag and your shinai are good reasons enough."  
  
"Eh? Care to explain?"  
  
"You left your bag and shinai back at the starting place."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I think you should go there before..."  
  
Soujiro finished his sentence to a big cloud of dust left by the speeding woman.  
  
Kaoru walked wearily toward the place where Soujiro said he would be waiting. Running to and from the starting place really wore her down. She glanced lazily toward the shinai in her right hand.  
  
Now that she had time to think of it, she felt the shinai was quite weird. She began to study the shinai more closely, something she hasn't done before. Apart from the fact the shinai being heavier and bigger than normal shinai, it also has a wooden hand protector. In a real sword, it functions to protect the hand of the user from the opponent's sword during the fight. But the one on the shinai is quite useless because it's made from wood, something that is useless when used against a sharp metal sword.  
  
But apart from the out of place hand protector and its size and weight, the shinai looked pretty normal. In fact the wooden sword looks like it was made just for decoration, not for fighting or practice. This was shown by the quality of wood used for making it that gave the look of gloss to it. Kaoru shrugged.  
  
"Heh, maybe it's a mistake to bring you along instead of others."  
  
"No? Then tell me, Heavy Shinai-sama, the reasons why I shouldn't throw you away?"  
  
"Eh, what? Yes, I suppose being a shinai handed down from generation to the next generation is a good reason enough to save you from being thrown away."  
  
Kaoru scratched her head. Talking to herself was a normal thing to do. But now she's speaking to the shinai as if the shinai is a live being. Maybe it's because the shinai's the only thing that accompanies her all the time during her journey. Kaoru pondered on whether she should give it a name. She laughed at herself for thinking about such an absurd idea.  
  
"Thinking about something funny, Kaoru-san?"  
  
Kaoru was surprised to realise that she's already arrived at the place where Soujiro said he would wait for her. But the sight of what waited for her shocked her. There are some bodies around Soujiro.  
  
"What happened here? Who are they? Why are they? Did you?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Kaoru-san," Soujiro said to stop the barrage of questions being asked while shaking his hands in denial. "I just knocked them out using the sword's sheath."  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you here when I saw these people disturbing the lady and her children here," Soujiro said while pointing his finger.  
  
Kaoru looked at the direction where Soujiro pointed and saw a woman whom she presumed was more than thirty years old. Next to her there was a boy and a girl.  
  
"Your companion Soujiro-san is speaking the truth, err..."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"I'm Shinda Nanako and these are my children Sota and Hikari. Well, Kamiya-san..."  
  
"Please, call me Kaoru."  
  
"Well, Kaoru-san, we were walking along this forest to return to the town when those thugs appeared and demanded money. Fortunately your companion was nearby and he saved the three of us."  
  
"Oh." Kaoru threw Soujiro a casual glance. Perhaps Soujiro was beginning to find some answers he was looking for after all.  
  
"You say you live in a nearby town?"  
  
"Yes. If Kamiya-san and Soujiro-san doesn't mind, I hope you will join us for dinner."  
  
Kaoru looked at Soujiro. Soujiro just flashed his usual smile, signaling that the decision was up to her. Kaoru opened her mouth to turned down when a voice startled her.  
  
"Growl."  
  
"Eh? What's that?"  
  
"Sorry, Kaoru-san. It seems that my stomach is empty," Soujiro laughed with his right hand behind his head.  
  
Everyone's face faulted.  
  
"Well then," Nanako said while clasping her hands. "I'm happy the two of you agree to join our family for dinner."  
  
Translation  
  
Tatsumatsusenpuken - Hurricane revolving sword  
  
Ryutsuitsen - One of the techniques in the Hiten Mitsurugiryuu, Kenshin's sword technique  
  
Author  
  
Finally, Terry has come back to fan fiction city. Nah, The Rock sounds better than Terry. Whatever. How come I always give crappy name to the chapters? Maybe I should stop giving name to the chapter. What do you think, Jason?  
  
Editor  
  
I must admit the names of the chapters do need work. I was thinking of you perhaps using the old "state something completely different technique" when creating chapter names. Like "Kenshin's lust for adventure" or something like that. 


	11. The pendant

Chapter 11

**The pendant**

            The ship moved slowly down the harbour into the darkness of the night. There was no steam coming out from the ship's funnel as it was using its own momentum to glide along the water. Finally, it arrived at the correct pier. Securing ropes were thrown to the people below. The captain in the sail wiped his sweat away using his cap. 

            "Phew. Another safe journey."

            A man with a blond ponytail looked down from the ship. Just then the wind blowed as if welcoming him, or it is trying to blow him away? "Finally," he said to himself. "I'm here. In Japan."' "This is the where you want to get off, buddy." 

            "Thanks."

            "Thank you yourself. I'm glad to get rid of you. You've been winning too many games when you play with us."

            The man with the blond ponytail grinned at the sailor who said that. The sailor grinned back.

            "Hey, I told you I don't gamble."

            "Yeah, right. "I don't gamble." What a big liar. Pity the lads think you're an easy target. "Look at the pony tailed man" they said. "Easy target. Let's ask him to play with us. We'll strip him of the shirt off his back," they said. And you told them you don't know a hoot about gambling. Then, Wham! Each lost a month's pay gone in a flash! They never knew what hit them. Good thing I was clever enough to stop while I just lost a week's pay."

            "Hmm, I suppose. Serve you right?"

            "Yeah, serve us right. And serve us what's left, either."

            "Heh, heh, heh."

            The pony-tailed man thought momentarily. He brought out some of the money from the pocket.

            "Here!"

            "What are you doing? Hey! Are you...? No! You won fair and square! I..."

            "Relax, Andy. I'm not returning the money. Instead, I'm treating all of you. Use the money to buy some beers and food for the crew. Think of it as a going away party for me. I won the money from some idiots at some card games."

            "Hey! We heard that!" A voice echoed from above them.

            "Yeah! Jason, who do you think we are? Stupid? Deaf?" Another voice agreed.

"Don't get cocky, dumb ass. You're lucky I wasn't feeling well or else you would've been naked right now."

Jason turned around, whipping his ponytail as he did so.

            "Well, if you say so..."

            "Hey!"

            "Oh, fuck off, Jason!" another not very satisfied voice was audible.

            Jason grinned. He has been working with the sailors on his way here, befriending them. Although rough, most of them are friendly. And Jason doesn't have any problem with that

            "Okay, now that I arrive here in Japan, I guess here is where we part."

            "Don't get stuck with the girls here," Andy reminded him.

            "Yeah, like Andy said. Don't get "stuck" with the girls here, Jason," another sailor chimed in.

            "Hahaha. Terry, you always like to twist the words around." 

            "That I do best, Jason."

            "But I think you can twist your face better, especially when you lost your money last night."

"Grrr!"

The others laughed. Jason just smiled in return. He then proceeded to walk down the plank.  As soon as his left foot touched the ground, a smile formed on his lips. A smile that would have scared his friends if they saw it. A feral smile.

            Kaoru accepted the tea graciously from Nanako. The dinner had been great. It seems that Nanako's a good cook. Sota and Miyuki have excused themselves after dinner, leaving their mother and the two guests together. Kaoru and Nanako looked at Soujiro who was still eating. Soujiro smiled and continued eating his rice. Kaoru sipped her tea slowly.

            "So, Kaoru-san, how long have the both of you been married?"

            Koru coughed into her tea causing the tea to splash her face while Soujiro choked on his rice. His face began to turn blue.

            "Soujiro!" Kaoru said worriedly while hitting his back so that the chocked food could be dislodged.

            "Wa… Water."

            "Here," Nanako offered worriedly.

            Soujiro drank the water. Then his face colour slowly changed back to normal. Three of them sighed relievedly. 

             "I'm sorry about my question. I should not pry into other people's business," Nanako said regretfully while offering a cloth to Kaoru for wiping her wet face.

            "It's okay, Nanako-san. The truth is that the two of us are not even married."

            "So, the two of you sleep together but are not married?" Nanako pressed on, forgetting her promise a second ago.            

            Sweat drops appeared on Soujiro and Kaoru.

"Nanako-san, the truth is that both Kaoru and I don't have any relationship at all. The both of us are just travelling companions. We only met recently."

"I see. But you look like you have known each other for some time."

"It's because we, um, have heard about each other from our friends," Kaoru said, twisting some facts.

            "Oh."

            The conversation between the three of them continued.  Kaoru learned that the woman's husband's name was Seimura. Being a merchant, he's always very busy and always away on business trips. It explained why he was not home at that time.

            "Running a thriving business, my husband is always busy. As a result, he's always away on business trips. But as busy as he is, he always sends us money every month. He also asked his friends to look after my children and I from time to time. And whenever he has some time, he always makes it a point to return home. The last time he returned was just in time for Hikari's eighth birthday."

            Kaoru noted that Nanako told the story with a sense of pride of her husband.

            "He must have been a wonderful husband and you're lucky to have married him."

            Nanako beamed.

            "Sorry. I think that I must have been boring the two of you with the long and winding story about my family."

            "I disagree. I think your family's story is pretty interesting. And I think Soujiro agrees with me, right Soujiro?"

            Kaoru turned toward Soujiro and saw something she had never seen anytime since she and Soujiro travelled together. Soujiro being serious. There were no smile on his face, no facades and no acts. In that precise moment, Kaoru realised what the answer that Soujiro was searching for. She wondered whether Soujiro himself knew what he wanted in life. Then Kaoru's window to Soujiro's true personality vanished as a smile appeared on Soujiro. But this smile was also special in that sense that it came from his heart, not the usual one's which are made up.

            "I agree with you, Kaoru-san. I think Nanako-san is happy to have a wonderful family."

            "Thank you for your compliment, Soujiro-san. Now as your host, I hope the two of you will spend the night here."

            "But…"

            "I really hope that you two will not turn my invitation down. Anyway, this is my way of thanking the both of you for saving us back in the forest. Now, if you follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

            Nanako got up and left the room. She was followed by Kaoru and Soujiro.

Kaoru woke up later that night, for no apparent reason. She tossed and turned and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. After trying unsuccessfully for half an hour, she got up and lighted a candle to illuminate the room. A few seconds later a shadow appeared on the door of her room.

            "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hikari. Kaoru-neesan, may I join you?"

            "Come in."

The door opened slightly and permitted the girl to pass through. Behind her back Kaoru beckoned for the little girl to come near her. Hikari did as she was told.

            "Why are you still awake Hikari? Little girls need their sleep."

            "I couldn't sleep. I saw light coming from your room as I was returning from the kitchen."

            "What did you do there in the middle of the night?"

            "I was thirsty, so I went there to get a drink."

"Back to my first question, why can't you go to sleep?"

"I missed him very much."

            "Him?"

            "My father."

            "Your father?"

            Suddenly Hikari burst into tears. Kaoru hugged her. "It's okay. Just let it out," Kaoru said soothingly. Hikari continued crying for some time, wetting Kaoru's gi a bit. Then her tears began to slow until it came to a stop.

            "Thank you, Kaoru-neesan", Hikari said. Then suddenly she laughed. Kaoru was happy to see Hikari had cheered up a bit.

            "Why did you laugh?"

            "Well, I have just met you today, but now I feel as if I have known you for a long time. As if you're my sister."

            "You can think me as your big sister if you want."

            "No. One big brother is troublesome enough."

            The both of them laughed.

            "My father is a very busy businessman," Hikari began. "But he's always not around. That is why I miss him a lot. Sometimes I wake up at night thinking of him." 

            Kaoru listened attentively.

            "But he gave me a very special present for my birthday."

            "What is it?"

            "This pendant," Hikari said while showing the pendant that graces her neck.

            "It's beautiful."

            "He made it himself. My father said that he hopes that the pendant will take care of me for him when he is not around. He also made an identical pendant that he wears. As a sign of his promise to get back, he said."

            Kaoru smiled sadly. 

            "Kaoru-neesan, it is true that you are going around Japan?"

            "Yes, you can say that."

            "Why do you do so?"

            "To train myself. You see, I'm a shihondai of the Kamiya Katsushin where I was taught to save lives using a sword. I'm training so that I can get better."

            "I thought that you're going around Japan to find someone you miss very much. If I'm as big as you are, I will go and find my father. I know, may I go with you so that I can search for my father?"

            Kaoru's eyes widened at the question. Then she smiled softly. 

"Hikari, if I have someone to love like you do, I also would like to go search for him. But as it is, right now, I don't have such a person. But remember, aside from your father, you also have a mother and a brother who loves you very much. They will be very worried and sad if something happens to you."

"I never thought about that," Hikari said sadly.

            "Don't worry. Although your father is not with you, he'll always be in here," Kaoru said while pointing to Hikari's chest. "As long as he is in your heart, he will always be with you. That is what matters."

            It was Hikari's turn to hug Kaoru. 

            "Maybe you can be my big sister after all, that is, if you don't have any small brothers and sisters. I don't want to fight with them for you."

            Kaoru gave a small laugh.

            "I don't really have a brother. But I do have a student who's quite close to me."

            "You have your own students?"

"It's not what you think. The dojo is quite small and there are not many students. Anyway, the student's name is Yahiko."

"Does he call you neesan?"

"No. Instead, he likes to call me busu."

"That's bad of him. Do you get angry at him for calling you that?"

"Yes. I always punished him by telling him to practise his kata or clean the dojo. There's even one day that I got so angry with him that I swept the dojo using him instead of a broom."

Both Kaoru and Hikari giggled.

            "His head must have been full of dust at that time."

            "Yes, but the dojo's floor is cleaner when I swept using him than when I use a real broom.

            Both of them laughed again.

Elsewhere in Japan, a budding sword master was fuming while being watched questioningly by one of his companions.

            "What's wrong, kid?"

            "Don't call me kid, rooster. Did you laugh at me?"

            "No, what gives you that ridiculous idea?"

"I don't know. I suddenly feel angry for no apparent reason. What are you doing, Kenshin?"

            Kenshin was oblivious to Yahiko's question. He instead seemed to be in deep meditation. Kenshin's strange behaviour aroused Sanosuke's and Yahiko's curiosity. They approached him to see what he was doing. Finally, after being in that state for quite some time, Kenshin opened his eyes.

            "Wah! Monsters!"

            Kenshin rubbed his sore head.

            "That will remind you not to call me monster again. But you can continue to call Sano names, though."

            "No, you will not. Not unless you would like to get Futae no Kiwamied again."

Kenshin sighed.

"So, Kenshin," Sanosuke said while adopting a serious demeanour, "which way are we going tomorrow?"

"Sessha thinks we will follow along the road to the north."

"How do you find out about which way to go, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"Err… Because that is the only road that we can use."

            Kaoru and Hikari continued talking about each other for some time. But soon it became apparent that both of them were getting sleepy. They bid each other good night

            The next morning, Kaoru and the others stood by Nanako's house gate. It was time for her and Soujiro to leave. She noticed Hikari seemed to be sad.

            "Please remember to stop by our house whenever you're in town."

            "We will, right Soujiro-san?"

            "Yes."

            Kaoru turned her attention toward Sota. 

            "Remember to take care of your sister, Sota."

            "I will."

            "Remember to behave, Hikari."

            "Or you're going to sweep the floor?"

Kaoru and Hikari giggled at their little secret. Then Kaoru's eyes shone when suddenly an idea hit her.

"I know. Tell you what, if I meet your father I will tell him that his children miss him very much and hopes that he will come back soon."

"You will do that? Thank you," Hikari hugged her. "Here."

"Why are you giving me your pendant? I can't accept it. Didn't you tell me you value it very much?"

"Yes. But I want it to protect you on your journey as it has protected me. Please wear it." 

Reluctantly, Kaoru took the pendant and wore it. "But this is just a loan, okay? I will return it to you when my journey is complete."

"I agree. Perhaps at that time I can become your student so that I can whack my big brother senseless."

"Hikari, behave," her mother reminded.

"Sorry, mother."

Kaoru and Soujiro said their goodbyes and began walking away from the house. As she disappeared into the horizon, she turned toward the house once more and waved. Shinda's family waved back.

Translation

Neesan  - big sister

Authour

Hmm? I seem to not know what to say… Yeah, now I remember. Presenting (suspense music in the background), Chicky Meal.   

Editor

Chicky Meal, hehe…  I would of thought the music of Rayearth's "Into the Night" would have been more appropriate.


	12. Sword That Will Not Lose

**Chapter 12**

**Sword That Will Not Lose**

_            "My lord, Takoya has returned."_

_            "Good. Let him in."_

_            Takoya entered the room and went straight to the front of the man sitting on the raised platform before kneeling in front of him. Then Takoya looked at him. For a shogun, the man's quite young, only a few years older than Takoya. This, and the fact that the young shogun was also a skilled swordsman and brilliant strategist, Takoya knew that the shogun could have led the battle to stop the rebellion himself._

_            "I hope you bring good news."_

_            Takoya quickly pushed away his wondering thought._

_            "Yes. I have killed the rebel leader."_

_            "How about the others?" The question was from the aide who sat to the shogun's left._

_            "They have abandoned the rebellion and returned to their homes."_

_            "You're supposed to annihilate them!"_

_            "Honda-san, my order is to stop the rebellion at all cost and using any method that's effective. That's all. And I have carried out the order."_

_            "What did you do? Ask their leader to a personal match to determine the outcome of the war?"_

_            Takoya's silence confirmed Honda's question. Honda turned toward the shogun who watched the whole exchange quietly._

_            "My lord, according to the book of the thirty-six stratagems written by the Chinese, we should bolt the door so that the thief can not get away. Takoya-san failed to do that."_

_            The shogun sighed mentally. He really didn't agree with Takoya's action, nor does he like his senior advisor's tendency to use colorful phrases._

_            "I do recall that my order doesn't mention anything about Takoya having to do anything other than stopping the rebellion, nor did I tell him about what methods he could use."_

_            "But my lord, think about the implications…"_

_            "Doesn't the book also say about letting the enemy off in order to subdue him easily?"_

_            "Yes. But Takoya also could have lost the fight with Hideshi."_

_            "Could. Not have. A huge difference. Now, all of you please leave the room so that the two of us can be alone for a while?"_

_            "But my lord…"_

_            "Now!"_

_            Everybody in the room except the Shogun and Takoya left. Takoya had a questioning look on him. The look was greeted with a wry smile._

_            "So, Takoya, how long have you been thinking about retiring?"_

_            "You… you…"_

_            "I feel insulted. We grew up together, remember? The title doesn't change anything between us, as long as you don't let it."_

_            "I wouldn't, Ryo."_

_            Silence interrupted their conversation, with each one of them deep in their thoughts. One of them was thinking about wanting to spend his life in peace while the other was thinking about the effects of the action's of his friend's thinking will have on the moral of the army. Finally Ryo spoke._

_            "You know about this sword," he said while pointing to one of the swords on the sword rack on his left."_

_            "Yes. It once belonged to Amakusa, and when your ancestor defeated him, the sword was taken as a token of victory, and a reminder to your family to be always ready to lead the army."_

_            "Good. Unfortunately the story is wrong. Amakusa's sword was broken during the fight with my ancestor who used this sword. The sword of heaven."_

_            "Tenken?"_

_            "My ancestor crafted it using the metal from heaven."_

_            Takoya listened attentively when he realized that something was wrong._

_ "Why are you telling me all this?"_

_            "You may be the first person outside my lineage to know this or you may not."_

_            Takoya instinctively raised and put his right hand on the hilt of his sword while Ryo casually took the sword off the rack and got down from the platform where he normally sat._

_            "Ryo…"_

_            "I know why you wanted to do it, so you should also understand my position."_

_            Takoya watched his friend silently._

_            "To the death?"_

_            "No. Only one strike with full power."_

_            Both of them assumed battou-jutsu stance and began to move quietly toward each other, watching each other for an opening. At last they finally got into the striking range of each other and they kept watching. Suddenly the door leading to the room was opened. There were flashes in the two opponents' eyes and a deafening clash filled the room. Blood sprayed the ceiling while a broken blade was embedded on the wall. A few seconds later a woman's scream filled the room._

_            "Oi! Busu! Get up! Not only you're ugly, but you're also lazy. We're late for practice. Now get up before your face gets uglier."_

            Kaoru promptly woke up and chased after the ex-pickpocket who already had a head start with a bokken.

            "Yahiko! Wait till I get you! I'm going to beat your face to the ground."

            While chasing Yahiko, suddenly a voice called her.

            "Kaoru-dono."

            "Wait a minute Kenshin, I almost got him."

            "Kaoru-dono."

            "Please wait."

            Suddenly a pair of hands held her shoulders and shook her.

            "Kaoru-dono, please wake up."

            Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. A fuzzy image of someone shaking her shoulders filled her view. Then the image got sharper as Kaoru realized that Soujiro was looking at her with a bit of concern. 

            "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

            "No," Soujiro answered. "I was already awake when I heard you shouting in your sleep."

            Kaoru's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Then their conversation came to an abrupt end as Kaoru got up and prepared herself for the day's training.

            Soujiro shook his head watching Kaoru perform the attack. Although the technique is good enough, considering that the technique is defensive in nature, Soujiro felt that Kaoru wasted time and energy by making a small mistake by bending her arms a little slow while swinging down her shinai. A mistake which was imperceptible to all but experienced hitokiris. 

            "Put more effort into the attack. I can detect from the swing that you didn't put your mind into it totally. Instead, you hesitated and that causes the attack to slightly slow in the execution.

            "But I have tried my best and put everything into it.

_            "Soujiro, your mind is not into the attack. Your attack is pathetic! How can you become strong if you can't concentrate in a fight? Do you want to be weak? Like those you have killed in the village. They were weak. Do you want to be like them?"_

_            "No Shishio-sama I want to be strong!"_

"You're wrong, Kaoru-dono. You didn't try your best, nor did you put everything into your attack. Even Ken-san and I are unable to do that.

"No. That's quite wrong. Repeat it.

"Understood.

"Carrying your shinai in that manner will be disadvantageous to yourself.

"Sorry. I will not forget.

"Swing it harder!"

"Yes.

            "Not good enough! Remember what I told you about hesitating in your attack a few days ago."

            "I will repeat the attack."

            Kaoru coughed for air to fill her lungs. She could feel her body trembling from the strain the run put on her body. Soujiro had told her to sprint at her full speed, telling her not to stop until he told her to. The run she endured on the first day was never as hard as this one. And Soujiro seemed to be very involved in her training since then, sometimes displaying expressions and behaviors that were beyond her reasoning. As if…

            "You must run faster, Kaoru-dono."

            "But I have sprinted non-stop for almost an hour and now I can't even move my legs properly."

            _"Stop for a second and the wolves will be able to catch you. Without a weapon with you, the wolves will tear you apart. Run, boy! Run! Do not stop your run if you still value your life. If you're lucky, the wolves will finally leave you alone. Hahahahaha."_

            "You're just lazy, woman!" Soujiro shouted in anger.

            Kaoru's eyes widened. Soujiro's always quite serious whenever she trained under his supervision, as if he's training her to become a super being or something. But today he snapped and shouted at her. Then it hit her. He has endured harsh training to achieve his potential, as was Kenshin. Kenshin. This may be the reason why Kenshin doesn't want to train her, although being asked repeatedly. He doesn't want her to experience all this. Extreme tiredness. Muscle spasms. Dehydration. Body pushed to the breaking limit. She watched as the expression on Soujiro's face changed into an apologetic one.

            "Sorry. I… I was…"

            "I understand," she interrupted with a smile. "I will run again, faster this time."

            "You should take a rest now."

            "No. I'll do that later. Thank you for being strict with me. I really needed that after all these recent years."

            Soujiro watched as Kaoru began her sprint, noting the increase in speed and determination. 

"Come in Misao."         

Misao entered the room, trying to guess why Aoshi called for her during night time, something he didn't normally do. Then again, he didn't call for her during daytime, either. It was her who always approached him. So what he must be about to tell her must be very important. Misao tingled with excitement. She could see clearly where Aoshi sat, looking intently at the paper in his hand.

"Sit down."

Misao took her place directly in front of him, with only a low table separated the two of them.

"Do you know why I asked for you?"

_"Yes. You wanted to pledge your undying love to me and wanting me to say the same to you," she thought dreamily to herself. _

"What did you say?"

Misao began to get nervous as Aoshi lowered the paper to stare at her. Sweats began trickling down her head.

"Uh… Nothing. I didn't say anything." _"Please, Kami-sama. Don't let him hear what I may have said just now."_

The change of look on Aoshi's face showed that he seemed to be satisfied with her answer. He handed her the paper he was reading.

"This…"

"Investigate this man. I want to confirm whether the report is correct."

Misao took the paper from his hand and began to read it. A foreigner was going around Japan, defeating several fighters and killing a few of them, not caring whether they were from the Shogunate or an Imperialist. He seems to be a street fighter, utilizing only his hands to defeat his opponents. The strength the foreigner displayed seems to be almost equal to…

"Equal to Anji?" 

"Yes. Or you can also say that his strength may equal Sagara's. But comparing their strength is not my concern now. What is more important is that the report is confirmed. That's why I'm sending you. If possible, find out his motives as well. It may be useful in determining where he stands in the problem."

"Problem?"

Aoshi's silence reminded her that to know more may not be good for her.

"I'm sorry. I will leave tomorrow in the morning."

Misao got up and began to walk toward the door when Aoshi's voice stopped her.

"Be careful."

She turned and smiled briefly at him.

"I will."

As Misao closed the door behind her, Aoshi took out two pieces of papers and read them. He wondered why the reports stated that Battousai and Kamiya are spotted in different locations at the same time. Perhaps Battousai was already involved in the matter, he thought. Aoshi decided that he will ask Misao to go and find out what was going on between the two once she has finished her assignment. Then he remembered something and took out an empty piece of paper and began to write on it.

Kaoru gasped as Soujiro disappeared from her view. Only footmarks left by him are visible in the clearing around her. Kaoru closed her eyes while her hands hold the shinai tightly as she tried to determine where he was by using the sound of his steps. But it was futile. There were sounds of footsteps from everywhere. 

            "It was quite impossible to detect me by the sounds of my steps, Kaoru-dono," Soujiro's voice suddenly appeared from her left.

            Kaoru gritted and swung her shinai in that direction. Only empty air awaited her attack.

            "In some battles, you have to use your mind and instinct to be able to guess correctly what and how the enemy will take action, thus react accordingly."

            Kaoru attacked upwards, but Soujiro was not there either.

            "Most people emit kenki that allows you to have a general understanding of how they think and what type of attack they will use."

            A shove to her back sent Kaoru tumbling to the ground. She quickly got up and saw Soujiro walking to the place where he kept his sword. Kaoru followed suit.

            "That's all for today."

            _"What day? It's already night."  "I shall prepare dinner."_

            "There's no need for that."

            "Why?"

            "I've already done that while you were trying to detect where I was. See? The soup is already boiling."

            "But…"

            "If you opened your eyes just now you would have seen me sitting here, cutting the ingredients."

            "……"

            They had their dinner quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. As Soujiro finished his meal, he saw that Kaoru, who finished earlier gazing skyward. He glanced in the direction where she was watching.

            "The moon is crescent-shaped tonight."

            "Yes." Kaoru shifted her attention to Soujiro.

"Kaoru-dono, as much as I enjoyed supervising your training, I'm afraid we have to go our own separate way tomorrow."

"But why?"

"I have told you about by my ongoing quest. But don't worry. Judging from your progress, I think you're able to manage your training on your own."

            "Soujiro… I like to thank you for teaching me."

            "You're welcome."

            A few moments of uneasy silence passed before Kaoru spoke again.

            "Soujiro…"

            "Yes?"

            "Remember about the other day when I attacked you with your eyes blindfolded and you evaded my attack easily? I would like to know how you managed to read what my moves were. I still haven't figured out how you did that after all this time."

            "Your sword is a sword that will not lose."

            "Eh?"

            "Look at your shinai."

            Kaoru did as told.

            "I still don't understand."

            "Can you gain proficiency in using it just by looking at it?"

            "No."

            "Then, telling you the answer without you finding its meaning by yourself would be like trying to teach sword techniques to someone without letting him practice the moves. He can describe them, but that's all he can do. So, unless you find out its meaning by yourself, you will not be able to fully understand its strengths and weaknesses. When you do understand its meaning, you'll also be able to differentiate it and the sword that hungers for victory."

Soujiro lied down to sleep, leaving the woman staring at the shinai questioningly.

Author :

Sorry for being missing in action for quite some time. I had some problems with this story (I lost all of my rough drafts and idea sketches from chapter 12 and above as my files suddenly went dead on me, including the backups.) Then there were those personal problems. 

Yep, Jason, as you can see, this chapter is already quite different from the previous built.

Editor:

Truly, Terry's best piece of work to date.  An absolute must read. A+++


	13. Eitho Yasukoto

Chapter 13  
  
Eitho Yasukoto  
  
  
  
They just stood at the junction leading to two different routes.  
  
"Thank you for teaching me," Kaoru said as she bowed her head.  
  
"Ah," Soujiro answered back.  
  
"So then, this is where we part, right?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Ee?"  
  
"Before we go our separate ways, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
Kaoru blinked her eyes. "I will do it, if I can. What is it?"  
  
Soujiro looked her right into her eyes. "I want you to perform the technique you learned from spying on my training a few nights ago. Since you have seen me executing the technique a few times, I think you should at least be able to emulate it to a certain degree."  
  
Kaoru hung her head in shame. "He knew I was there and he purposely showed me."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" The tone was neither questioning nor commanding.  
  
Kaoru raised her head to look to Soujiro for permission. A slight nod urged her to proceed.  
  
Kaoru's mind wheeled back to the night when she saw Soujiro practicing, trying to remember in detail how he stood before executing the move. She adjusted her body accordingly. Then she remained in the position as she imagined an imaginary foe attacking her.  
  
"Hiaaaa!"  
  
Kaoru slashed her shinai horizontally. Dry leaves on the ground near her were blown away by the force of her attack.  
  
As the dust settled around her, Kaoru looked back at Soujiro who smiled.  
  
"Sayonara, my pupil."  
  
"Sayonara, master."  
  
Kaoru began walking to the left path of the junction, leaving Soujiro staring at her back. After a while he began his walk, taking the right junction. Then suddenly he laughed. Hearing someone who's almost as young as him calling him a teacher felt funny to him. So did calling her "his pupil."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kenshin walked along the forest path, he hummed, trying to hide thoughts that were in his head. To him, Sanosuke and Yahiko have enough things to think about. Slowly, Kenshin's mind traveled back to two days before.  
  
"Look, Kenshin. A small town. Let's go there," Yahiko suggested.  
  
Kenshin was about to open his mouth to object when Sano, seeing Kenshin was about to refuse, interjected.  
  
"Yes, we should go there. I think maybe we can find Jou-chan there, if we're lucky. Or at least we can ask people around if they saw a woman carrying a shinai around. Surely they will notice Kaoru if she passed through here."  
  
Kenshin closed his mouth. The two of them maybe right. Anyway, what does he have to lose?  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Nobody really paid attention toward the three strangers entering their town, going about their business as usual. The atmosphere there was so much better than the one in the village where they fought Chairo. Led by Sanosuke, the three of them went to one of the local restaurant's to have their lunch.  
  
After they had their lunch, Kenshin paid for their meal using the reward money given by Hajime Saitou. As he did so, Kenshin asked the owner if a woman traveling alone passed the town recently, but was appalled to hear a negative reply.  
  
As the Kenshin-gumi walk out of the place, Yahiko lamented on his teacher's where about, while Sanosuke mumbled something incoherent. But Kenshin was oblivious to their words. He was more focused on something else. He was looking at two children playing together.  
  
"Hikari, get the ball."  
  
"Okay, brother."  
  
Hikari ran to get the ball which stopped near Kenshin's feet. Kenshin picked the ball and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"You're welcome," Kenshin answered with a smile. The smile was replied with her smile.  
  
"Nice hair ribbon you have there. Where do you get it from?"  
  
"This?" Hikari asked while pointing the ribbon on her hair. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that the ribbon looks beautiful and sessha want to get it for someone."  
  
"It was given to her." Kenshin shifted his attention to the boy who seemed to be the girl's brother.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"By my sister," Hikari answered proudly.  
  
"I see." Kenshin felt a pang of disappointment in his heart.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-neesan, my big sister. She told me that she's going around Japan to train. And perhaps one day she'll return here to teach me how to fight."  
  
Kenshin's mind was quite unprepared for the answer given by Hikari. Kaoru was here? But the girl did say that Kaoru's her big sister. Could he be wrong? Then Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sano with Yahiko beside him. It's obvious that both he and Yahiko have heard what was said.  
  
"So kid, what does your sister look like?" Sano asked, almost casually.  
  
"Why, do you want to court her?" Sota, Hikari's brother asked after thinking for a few seconds.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Why are you starring at me?"  
  
"You… You… You look…"  
  
"Yes? Look what."  
  
"You look like a penniless leecher."  
  
Sano's jaw fell while being accompanied by Yahiko's laughter.  
  
Sota shrugged.  
  
"Actually, she's really not our sister. She's just a traveler who stayed in our house for a night. And my sister here, Hikari, called her big sister, for some weird reason. According to her, Kaoru-san has a dojo somewhere in Tokyo."  
  
"And she said that she taught a bratty and loud mouthed student."  
  
Yahiko fumed.  
  
"And, she told me that she once swept the dojo's floor using the student's head," Hikari continued while being oblivious to Yahiko's expression.  
  
Instinctively, Yahiko's hands went to his head. Sano just snickered, before glancing toward Kenshin. He can see that Kenshin was sure that the person Hikari and Sota were talking about was the Kaoru the trio was searching for. He then turned back to the children.  
  
"So did she tell you where she was going?"  
  
Hikari looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Kaoru is our friend and we were searching for her."  
  
"Oh, in that case, we don't know where she was going. But she went that way with the other man."  
  
"The other man?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Hiroshiro."  
  
"No, Hikari, it was Kouchiro," her brother corrected.  
  
"Soujiro?"  
  
Kenshin's mind was brought back to the present time by warnings shouted by his battled-honed instinct. Someone was following them. And whoever that was didn't even bother to restrain his kenki, almost as if broadcasting his presence. Kenshin continued walking with Yahiko and Sanosuke until they reached a clearing. There he stopped, and assume a waiting stance. Yahiko gave him a perplexed look and was about to ask when Sano spoke.  
  
"Someone is following us for quite some time, Yahiko. And whoever that is seems to be seeking trouble with us. That is why Kenshin purposely stopped here, choosing a perfect battleground."  
  
"You're right, Sagara. Or formerly know as Zanza."  
  
A man who's a bit taller than Sano appeared from the forest clearing in front of Kenshin-gumi, a light smile on his lips. His left hand was carrying something. But another thing was also evident. His sword.  
  
"But to tell you the truth, the Battousai, how can I say this, was forced to choose this place as there is no other suitable place to avoid being ambushed rather than here, right Battousai?"  
  
"Yes, Yasukoto Eitho."  
  
"Ah, you do know me, after all. And all this while I thought you are just like a common butcher, ending peoples' lives just like slaughtering chickens. I'm not sure whether I should feel honored or angry, considering your rather icy response to me last time. Anyway, look around. Does this place look familiar?"  
  
Kenshin looked around and was shocked to see that the clearing was the cliff where the both of them last fought a few years ago.  
  
"Kenshin, who is this man?" Sano asked hile his eyes were fixed on Eitho.  
  
  
  
Twelve Years Before, during Bakumatsu:  
  
The two men just stood on the cliff facing the sea. One of them closed his eyes while the calm sea breeze blew. Sea gulls dotted the beautiful sky above them.  
  
"Brother, do you think we will succeed?"  
  
Takeshi looked toward his brother. Then, he too closed his eyes.  
  
"Eitho, my younger brother, in war, nothing is certain. Each of the involved factions believes it is right and thus have sole claim to victory. But, one thing is certain; we will try our best to contribute to the cause while not abandoning our cause."  
  
Takeshi opened his eyes and looked toward his brother to see Eitho was listening with full concentration. He punched him lightly.  
  
"You look pretty stupid with that expression on your face."  
  
Eitho opened his eyes and looked toward his brother who smiled back. Then they both laughed. Then both of them stopped and were quiet once more.  
  
"Eitho, what ever happens, remember not to let yourself be consumed by fire."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Fire?"  
  
Takeshi patted his back and was about to answer when suddenly he spun around to face someone who's approaching them.  
  
"Taisho." (boss)  
  
The man Takeshi addressed raised his hand lazily.  
  
"It is I."  
  
Eitho knew that the man's presence meant something important was about to happen.  
  
"What is our next mission?"  
  
"Two nights from now, you will be assigned to a convoy of palace officials which will pass along this coastal road. It is of outmost importance that their lives be safeguarded as they will be negotiating with us regarding the rebellion and some unresolved issues, especially the modernization of our country. Should the negotiation succeed, perhaps the Emperor Himself will make an imperial edict condemning the Ishinshi rebels, as His Majesty is already tired of the ongoing war. Should this happen, support for our enemy will dwindle, and the war will come to an end earlier. That is why I'm assigning our best fighters, you two, to the group."  
  
  
  
Few nights after that.  
  
"Stop them! Protect the officials!"  
  
Eitho ran toward the sound of the shout. Things were not going as planned. They were ambushed. Apparently, someone has tipped the Ishinshi about the convoy of the Shogunate officials they were escorting. Eitho screamed in frustation. Being assigned as a rear guard, he was far away from the main convoy. Too far.  
  
Eitho finally had in his sight the clearing where the convoy halted. Bloody bodies of both their convoy members and the Ishinshi littered the place. As his body sprinted forward, he could see only few people left. Takeshi was one of them, and he was fighting desperately against the Ishinshi fighters. Injuries were evident on his tired body. But in the end, all of Takeshi's enemy fell. Eitho smiled in relief as his steps become a bit slower. But then he noticed a slender and short form emerging from the shadows.  
  
Eitho's pace kept up with his pounding heart as he ran. But he could only watch as the newcomer lunged toward his brother with sword sheathed. Sounds of metal clashed as Takeshi's skillful sword defended his master. Unfortunately, the newcomer managed to gain advantage by forcing Takeshi to defend against his attacks. Finally, time froze as Eitho saw Takeshi's flesh was pierced by his opponent's sword.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Eitho was finally there. A few seconds late. The body of his brother crumpled to the ground, spurting blood from the open wound where a piercing sword was a few seconds ago. Eitho checked his brother for signs of life while being stared by his brother's enemy. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he realized that his brother, Takeshi, was no more. Eitho led out an anguished scream.  
  
Then he faced his enemy. A young swordman, probably sixteen to eighteen years old, with red hair. The killer of his brother bore some slash wounds left by his brother.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai. A young bastard supposedly unmatched in his tenacity and skill in battles. But here I only saw a coward who takes advantage of a wounded warrior and uses cowardly attacks."  
  
Eitho's taunt was replied only with stony silence and yellow flashes in battousai's eyes.  
  
"No matter. I don't really hope for something coming from the likes of you."  
  
As Eitho unsheathed his sword, his anger filled his anguished heart, numbing any feeling of tiredness he should've felt after running to the place. Then he waited while in a defensive position, for his enemy to begin. The raging storm inside Eitho had not clouded his thinking enough to know that he maintained the advantage as long as he remained patient and waited. This fact also did not go unnoticed by Battousai.  
  
"Ryutsuisen!"  
  
Eitho evaded the aerial assault easily, and replied with a slash to the head. Battousai managed to evade the decapitating attack, but it managed to graze his left shoulder.  
  
"Very good, Battousai, but we have just begun our fight."  
  
Battousai merely brushed the blood from his shoulder and assumed offensive stance. Eitho raised his sword confidently while his left hand patted the same spot on his body where his brother was stabbed.  
  
"Here. Battousai. See? This is where you attacked my brother. Ganbatte, Hitokiri Battousai. Ora-ora." (try harder, Hitokiri Battousai, come and fight)  
  
Eitho smiled as the yellow fires in his enemy's eyes blazed. Then he jumped toward his enemy.  
  
"Shoryusen!"  
  
"Shinigame no taisen-ono." (Death god's glorious battle axe)  
  
Battousai's rising attack was brought down by Eitho's downward slash. While the Shinigame no taisen-ono did not injure Battousai directly as it was blocked with his sword, the move's powerful force caused him to crash to the ground, depleting his energy. When he raised his head, Battousai felt a sharp edge behind his neck.  
  
"What now, Battousai? You have been defeated. Face me, the victor and whose brother you killed in cold blood."  
  
Battousai turned toward Eitho and starred hard, ignoring Eitho's sword's point which was touching his adam's apple. Eitho also starred hard. The time passed while both of them look toward each other silently. Finally Eitho gritted his teeth and spoke.  
  
"A mad dog should never be involved in a human's fight. However, perhaps your masters are mad dogs also. I'll kill you when you've learned not to piss everywhere." A tone of dissatisfaction and contempt was evident in his voice.  
  
Battousai felt a hard kick to his face and lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
"The man who had defeated me during the Bakumatsu."  
  
-  
  
"That's impossible. If that's true, you would not be here," Yahiko protested  
  
"He let me off."  
  
"What?"  
  
Eitho shook his head slightly. "You're still wondering why I let you live, don't you? After all, you killed my brother in front of me. So why should I show you mercy? Just to show you that I'm a considerate man, I'll tell you why just before I end your life."  
  
"No way", Yahiko countered, "The three of us will defeat you."  
  
Eitho was surprised by Yahiko's bold statement and his face showed it. But then he chuckled.  
  
"For a dojo broom, you sure are brave."  
  
"Nani? How could you..."  
  
"I was there, watching the three of you talk to the children. And don't bother asking Battousai or Kenshin, whatever he wants to be called now, about why he couldn't detect my presence. I have the ability to hide my ki, which allowed me to follow the three of you for the last two days."  
  
Yahiko's body became tense and he was about to retort a reply when Kenshin's right hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"What do you want, Eitho?"  
  
"The same thing that Enishi wanted. Revenge. Self explanationary, isn't it?"  
  
"You're his friend?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"No. Never even met him. But news travels faster and further these days. Oh, yes, I forgot. Revenge and to do my job along the way."  
  
Kenshin placed his hand on his Sakabatou. But Eitho just raised his right hand in front of him.  
  
"Not yet. Anyway, it is still too hot to fight. Why don't we have our lunch first? I've brought enough food for the four of us."  
  
"??"  
  
Ignoring questioning eyes, Eitho opened the sack he was carrying to reveal food and a water bottle. Sanosuke and Yahiko eyed him suspiciously. But, Kenshin joined him and sat beside him, after thinking for a few seconds.  
  
"Beware, Kenshin. The food is poisoned."  
  
"Yahiko's right."  
  
Kenshin just smiled and shook his head before accepting the food offered to him, thanking Eitho. He then ate it, much to the anxiety of the two of them. Grinning, Eitho popped a piece of rice cake into his own mouth while waving another one at Sano and Yahiko, teasing them.  
  
"Don't worry, Sano, Yahiko. I trust him. If he wanted to kill me using other means, he would have done so as there were many opportunities."  
  
The two of them approached Eitho and Kenshin cautiously.  
  
"You sure are a better than the person I used to know, Battousai. Here, have some tea. Sorry, no sake. I don't have sake just before a fight. It makes me seeing double."  
  
Kenshin took the cup from him. "You have changed too."  
  
"Ah. Some things change, some do not. Here's your tea, kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid, old man."  
  
"Um, okay then."  
  
"Don't call me that too."  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin said to pacify the both of them.  
  
Sanosuke really didn't know to explain what was going on. Here is an enemy, who wanted to kill Kenshin, but talking to the three of them as if they were his long time buddies, exchanging stories and trading jokes. Even Yahiko showed signs of beginning to like him. The lunch was filled with some interesting conversation, sometimes filled with laughter and chuckles. Just as Sano wanted to make a comment on this fact, Eitho stood, serious- faced.  
  
"Battousai, although I must admit I enjoyed our lunch together, it is time for our fight."  
  
Kenshin stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taisho: boss  
  
Ganbantte:  
  
A word whose meaning is to urge someone to try harder. Can be motivational or a pissing off type of statement.  
  
Ora-ora:  
  
A taunt usually said to one's opponent, asking for one's butt to be kicked.  
  
Shinigame no taisen-ono:  
  
Death god's glorious battle axe  
  
Translation notice:  
  
While research has been done to find suitable Japanese phrases and words to be used, the author can't be held responsible for the loss of profit, loss of time or whatever type of loss at all due to any of the errors he made. This applies to the preceding and succeeding chapters.  
  
Author's whatever:  
  
See Translation notice above. Then look at what Jason wrote. Ignore this line.  
  
Editor's whatever:  
  
See Translation notice above the above. Also ignore this line. 


	14. Death God's Violent Mow Down

Chapter 14  
  
Deathgod' Violent Mow Down  
  
Kenshin and Eitho stood facing each other while being witnessed by Sanosuke  
  
and Yahiko at their side. Kenshin turned toward the two of them with a warning glance.  
  
"Yahiko, Sano. Please stay out of this fight no matter what."  
  
Sano grudgingly promised while reminding himself quietly that should anything happen, the verbal promise can be broken. Having a live and angry Kenshin is better than explaining to people about why he only watched as Kenshin got killed. Yahiko just kept quiet.  
  
After making sure he got the answer he wanted, Kenshin then faced his  
  
Enemy as if wanting to ask whether the matter can be resolved without fighting. Eitho remained stoic, answering him wordlessly. The Eitho that was standing opposite him was a different one that shared his lunch and traded stories with the three of them. This is one of the battles Kenshin couldn't run from.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sakabatou.  
  
"I, Himura Kenshin of the Hiten Mitsuruugi-ryu will accept the  
  
challenge."  
  
Eitho also unsheathed his sword.  
  
"And I, Yasukoto Eitho of the Shinigame Ranbu (Death God's Violent Dance) challenge you to the duel."  
  
Three pairs of eyes became focused on Eitho's sword.  
  
"A reverse edge sword?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Eitho threw a glance toward him.  
  
"Kid, for someone who uses a bamboo sword to fight, you sure ask a  
  
lot. A weapon or a fighting technique is dangerous not because of itself, but because of its user. It is a basic fact that a strong thrust to an opponent' s neck using a bamboo sword will be as dangerous as when using a real sword. Your sword technique is no exception."  
  
"But the Kamiya Kasshinryu technique is not intended to kill."  
  
"Kamiya.." Eitho's voice trailed as he pondered on something.  
  
"Why? Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Eitho shook his head. "No. Only that the name reminds me of a story. A  
  
Story which my brother and I. Enough! What matters now is today. Not yesterday  
  
and not tomorrow."  
  
Eitho then focused his attention on Kenshin, gauging him silently.  
  
"So, Eitho you want to have a level and fair fight with Kenshin that  
  
you got a similar reverse blade sword?" Yahiko looked at Sanosuke who didn't take his eyes of the sword.  
  
"Yes, but the difference is that I will kill him after I win."  
  
"But there is no way that you can win," Yahiko protested. "Kenshin is  
  
very good at using the reverse edge sword. And his sword was..."  
  
Eitho ignored him and jumped toward Kenshin.  
  
"Shinigame no taisen-ono."  
  
"Souryusen."  
  
Two swords clashed as their owners maintained eye contact with each  
  
other. Then the two of them jumped away. Eitho looked at his sword and fingered the  
  
blunt edge using his left index finger, as if caressing it.  
  
"Good enough for your sakabatou-shinuchi, Battousai. And as I  
  
predicted, you were able to counter my move."  
  
He rushed again while Kenshin slashed his sword to the ground.  
  
"Doryusen!" (Ground dragon flash)  
  
"Kuroishin arashi!" (Black heart storm)  
  
Kenshin's ground attack caused pebbles and stones to fly toward Eitho.  
  
But in the middle of their flight, they suddenly dropped to the ground. An unseen force caused by Eitho's sword technique had blocked all of them.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, a pair of hands was fisted so tightly that the fingernails cut into the flesh. Then the right hand was put on the chest, trying to calm the turbulent beats within.  
  
  
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" (Dragon mallet flash)  
  
"Matsugo." (Hour of death)  
  
Kenshin's attack managed to find its way to Eitho's chest after defeating Eitho's air counter move. Eitho gritted his teeth and slashed again, forcing Kenshin to retreat. Kenshin stood and faced him while being silent, as if thinking before resuming attacking.  
  
  
  
Sano watched as the fight dragged on. He knew that in order to defeat Eitho, Kenshin has to understand Eitho's way of thinking, just like when he defeated some of his enemies. But he problem was, as Sano noticed, Eitho was doing the same thing. The result was the both of them were reluctant to take risks, instead adopting defensive maneuvers along with "safe" attacks. But then again, Sano reasoned, perhaps Kenshin and Eitho were trying to wear down each other, determining the winner as the person who lasts longer. This is probable as the two of them were only lightly injured, something which does not normally happen during a sword fight.  
  
As he looked to his left, Sano felt that perhaps the person beside him was destined to be a great fighter after all. Yahiko has given his full attention to the fight, absorbing everything he saw. Then he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Eitho had assumed a new stance,  
  
A stabbing stance which reminded him of the fang stab used by Saitou.  
  
"Hiakutenshi." (Flying evil angel)  
  
"Ryukansen." (Dragon wind up flash)  
  
The blow itself, although blocked by Kenshin, was actually a fake move. A kick landed on Kenshin's right torso, stunning him. Then this was followed by an attack to his stomach which knocked him off. As Kenshin got up, his opponent just stood in his place, patiently waiting. Kenshin took a deep breath. Then his eyes became focused.  
  
"Kuzuryusen!" (Nine headed dragon flash)  
  
"Rokuatsuki." (Six emotions)  
  
A second later Eitho were hurled backwards toward the ground, but so was Kenshin. As the two of them struggled to rise, Eitho wiped the blood off the corner of his forehead.  
  
Yahiko was shocked. "Impossible. How could Kenshin..."  
  
"Because, when he attacked using the nine headed dragon flash, Eitho countered, using a six simultaneous attack, just like Himura's. So, three of Himura's attacks managed to get through and injure his opponent. But, Eitho' s six attacks were more powerful than those of the nine headed dragon flash so that Himura was also injured."  
  
"Sano, how come you sound like a woman? And why does your voice sounds  
  
like its coming from my left side?"  
  
"Kid, you should have your ears checked. I didn't say anything and I'm standing to your right," Sano answered irritatedly, for he was trying to concentrate on the fight.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Then suddenly, Yahiko felt something was amiss. "Wait, if Sano is on  
  
My right and he didn't say anything, then..."  
  
Yahiko turned to his left. Silence. Questioning thoughts and a stare.  
  
  
  
"Battousai, looks like the fight has to be won by using each other's  
  
secret move."  
  
"Eitho, I think there is something to this than you just wanting to  
  
get revenge. After all, why did you choose to fight me this way when you  
  
could have used an easier method?"  
  
Eitho looked at Kenshin as if he was very stupid.  
  
"I thought that you would have understood my principle, after all this time. But I was wrong. No matter, just prepare yourself."  
  
Kenshin remained still.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Battousai. Although you're correct to presume that I  
  
will not attack you if I know that you will not defend yourself, but think of it from another perspective. Suppose I force you to attack me instead? Like attacking the three of them over there?"  
  
Kenshin didn't even budge.  
  
"I know that you wouldn't be able to do that and be ready to defend yourself simultaneously. Attacking them will not accomplish your goal."  
  
Eitho smirked.  
  
"So then, does this mean if I retreat from our battle you wouldn't be stopping me?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't stop you."  
  
"Himura doesn't realize yet that he's being led into a trap," the  
  
woman beside Yahiko said, almost whispering.  
  
"A trap? How can that be?"  
  
"Just watch and listen."  
  
Eitho led out a defeated sigh, slumping his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well, I will not press you to continue, since you wouldn't fight  
  
with me anymore. I better go somewhere else. Good bye." Eitho turned around.  
  
"I wish you a good journey then."  
  
Eitho stopped. Then a chuckle came out of his mouth before it became a roaring laughter. After his laughter had stopped, Eitho turned back to face Kenshin and continued talking.  
  
"Good journey indeed Battousai. I have never thought that I will hear such a stupid conversation between the two of us. Hmph. Good journey. How pathetic. Perhaps I should write you a nice letter when I go to the place where I want to go. But pity, I don't know anyone who can provide me with a doll, unlike your white-haired brother in-law. Maybe I should do it for real this time. Just for you. After all, I have tried to get my revenge this way but..."  
  
"YOU WILL NOT INVOLVE ANYONE ELSE INTO THIS!"  
  
The surge of Kenshin's kenki was felt by everybody. But Eitho just shook his head calmly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't, not if I can help it."  
  
Kenshin stood firmly.  
  
"Only the two of us. No one else. And no more after this."  
  
"Agreed. Once and for all. But no tricks."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eitho untied his sword sheath and let it fall to the ground. Then he  
  
Held the sword upward with his two hands.  
  
"An attack which ignores any defense before and after it," the woman beside  
  
Yahiko informed him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He will jump and then attacks using every part of his body to execute a downward slash. This attack will leverage on the user tensing his body and releasing it when attacking, giving a similar but more powerful spring effect as provided by the sword sheath to the battou-jutsu techniques. This will make the attack very fast, and in many cases will even surpass  
  
battou-jutsu techniques. But if the attack fails, its user will be susceptible to counter attack."  
  
Eitho raced toward Kenshin, faster than before. Then he jumped,  
  
somersaulting and twisting his body at the same time.  
  
"Shinigame ressou nage! (Deathgod's violent mow down)  
  
The attack was a downward diagonal slash, only a bit different from what was predicted by Yahiko's companion. The spinning of his body had made the slash even faster and powerful than the attack she had described.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes.  
  
Then there was the flash.  
  
  
  
"It's the Amakakeru ryunohirameki (Heaven's soaring dragon flash),"  
  
Sano exclaimed.  
  
This time only Eitho was thrown to the ground. Kenshin looked at his  
  
Fallen foe before approaching him.  
  
"Go away Battousai," Eitho hissed angrily while using the last bit of  
  
his strength to stand up. While trying to maintain his upright position, Eitho walked  
  
falteringly to the exact spot where he and his brother stood years ago. He then stood  
  
and kept silent, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"I lost," he said quietly. "I was wrong, very wrong. How stupid of me,"  
  
Eitho's voice was full of contempt and anger.  
  
"Eitho."  
  
"Not that, Battousai! The only thing in the world that I regret was to not  
  
truly understand what my leader said at that time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"He said that in a battle or war, there is never an honorable way to  
  
fight. Only kill or be killed. What important is victory. Total victory. People are  
  
expendable, cheap, useless and only tools for the fighting sides."  
  
"People are not tools." Kenshin interjected.  
  
"I, for one, agree on that. But that is the reason why I hate you very much, Battousai. For someone who was a mere tool, you sure talk like you know everything." Eitho smiled bitterly.  
  
"And I wonder what would of happened if your wife didn't die? You're now probably working for the Meiji government, killing anyone who dares to defy it. I think that you're a hypocrite."  
  
"Kenshin is not a hypocrite," Yahiko interjected.  
  
"Oh? Why is it that Battousai only has human feelings after his wife was accidentally killed by him? Why only then he talked about fairness of the fight? Why before that he killed badly injured and tired enemies in battles? I'll tell you why. What mattered to him at that time was killing  
  
enemies. Ishinshi's enemies.  
  
"Explain to me this Battousai. During the war, you were told by your leaders to always strike at your enemy's weak point to make him weak. Like assassinating General Mouri's entire family, young children included, to disrupt his strategic planning ability. And how about the feel good talk where we should let ourselves be consumed by craze in order to build a new world? Is this correct, then?"  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything.  
  
"So," Eitho slowed his voice, and pointed to Kenshin. "According to your almighty leaders' principle, Enishi was correct in utilizing your weakness. And he's also correct to let himself be consumed by craze in order to achieve his goal, which is to extract revenge on you."  
  
Kenshin still kept quiet. But wide eyes indicated that some of the words have struck home. Then Eitho took a deep breath and exhaled it. His demeanor had changed into a calm one.  
  
"The reason why I didn't kill you is because I still believed in fighting fairly, although you would have killed my brother in cold blood just before that. It was his words that have kept me from killing you. I also know that you have to do your job, as I and my brother did."  
  
"And at that time, I also understood his words and the true meaning to my leader's cruel philosophy. A sacrifice is always needed to achieve something. A philosophy which I understood, but refused to believe until today."  
  
"Only fools would believe that they can have everything. I was one of them, believing that once I uphold my principles, I will never lose. But now I know that I have to trade my dignity or my life to uphold my principles. And one of my principles is to not accept any failures in my given responsibilities."  
  
Eitho began to walk toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Eitho!"  
  
"I would rather die than face the shame of failing in my mission for two times, especially since I was foiled by the same person." Eitho hesitated for a moment. "I don't blame you for my loss. Perhaps this is the price I have to pay in order to have a clean battle with my brother's killer. But for me, the sacrifice is worth it." Eitho turned and smiled softly for the last time tothe others.  
  
"Perhaps, one day you will be in the same situation I'm in right now and you will understand why I do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
Kenshin dashed toward Eitho. Just as Kenshin extended his hands to grab hold of Eitho, Eitho kicked him, using the momentum to propel his body awayfrom Kenshin and off the cliff into the sea below.  
  
"Remember, Battousai, a sacrifice is always needed to achieve something" was Eitho's last words before he plunged into the sea, never to emerge again.  
  
Kenshin scanned the rocky sea shore below from the place where Eitho was standing, his eyes searching for any sign that Eitho was still alive. But only roaring waves answered his prayer for the miracle to happen. He stood transfixed at his spot, neither saying nor doing anything. He remained that way for a few minutes.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked with his back still facing the others.  
  
"Amakaeru Kyoko."  
  
"So, Kyoko-dono, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sent by Aoshi."  
  
Kenshin turned toward Kyoko. Clad in the Owanibanshuu uniform, Kyoko bore some resemblance to Megumi. Except she was shorter and her hair was shorter still. She gave a letter to Kenshin who read it.  
  
"So, since you are a member of the Owanibanshuu, surely you know Misao?" Sano questioned her as he handed Megumi's medicinal can to Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, but I only know her by name. I have yet to met her in person."  
  
"And what are you carrying inside the box behind your back? I can almost hear sounds coming out of it," Yahiko asked.  
  
"Well, I am more into the intelligence type of thing, so I carry live pigeons and some smoke bombs aside from the usual stuff. We need them to maintain constant contact with our people while on the journey."  
  
"Live birds? We?"  
  
"Yes, Yahiko. We."  
  
"No, you will not follow us," Kenshin said while returning the can to Sanosuke.  
  
"So, are you saying that you're refusing Aoshi's offer for me to join you?"  
  
"Sorry for being rude, Kyoko-dono."  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko turned and began to walk away from Kyoko. She watched them. Then she blinked her eyes and smiled slyly.  
  
"I have the exact location about Kamiya-san's whereabouts until just yesterday. But I suppose I will have to respect your wish to not intrude in your search."  
  
The others stopped and looked at each other before looking back at her. Kenshin's eyes told Kyoko that he was still very reluctant to allow her to follow them. Even then the same eyes also told her that he admitted that they needed her help to locate Kaoru. Sanosuke also knew this and motioned her to join them. In an instant Kyoko was beside them, with cooing sounds coming from the box behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
I've always thought writing a fighting scene was easy. But, it's hard.  
  
Very  
  
hard.  
  
Editor:  
  
I've always thought pigs had wings. But they don't. Too bad. 


	15. Omake 4.0 Beta 2.05 Release

Omake 4.0 Beta 2.05  
  
Okay, perhaps this is the Omake 4.0 beta version. Yeah, as some people already know, alpha, beta and gamma is something the software producers are putting to the software to say that the software is not that done yet.  
  
Difference between Beta 2.05 and 2.0 is that the 0.5 tell you that I'm correcting the part above the story and below Jason's comment. Sorry. It's not an advertisement. The top one is Jason's comment and the last one is the links I'm supposed to remember.  
  
Right, hmm… I don't know what to put yet. I'm going to plan another chapter to add to the story soon (more permanent chapter, unlike OMAKE).  
  
And, as you probably has noticed, the story has changed a bit. Some changes are minor, such as the declining use of conversational Japanese (save my time), the addition of Japanese sword techniques (only for characters I feel are important enough. Eitho is one of them) and the increasing length of the chapters 1000 to 2000++, and formats etc..  
  
But, I hope I'm doing major change well enough. I'm changing the tone of the story, beginning with the coming of Jason to America. No. Japan. By now, you probably noticed what kind story I intended to do. Wait. You probably noticed that earlier as I put the story's designation as adventure and general. Right. Silly me.  
  
And there's a new section to keep you bored after this Omake chapters. As the chapter contains info which are spoilers to RK and a part to my story (chapter 15, actually) please be advised that you read it at your own risk.  
  
As usual, we have an imaginary conversation between the author and some other people underneath.  
  
  
  
omochi () :  
  
oro....hahaha..... I like those kids.....hahaha....um......That Eitho is kinda ....odd.....yup...that's it....whens kaoru and the others going to meet up?.....  
  
Author :  
  
Eitho is odd? Hmm... I've to admit, your enemy wouldn't normally ask you to join him for lunch, except when you're the lunch. Well, hoped that by now the reason for Eitho being odd will have been answered. As for the second question, soon, I think. About 10000 words later. Wait. Make it 15000.  
  
  
  
:( () :  
  
what about Jason???? Tell Meeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Author :  
  
Jason, are you writing this?! Huh? Huh? (if any people who don't understand this reply, I'll explain. You see, there are two Jason in my story. One is the gaijin character and the other one is my editor, which is where the first Jason got his name. I think Jason the editor is pulling my leg right now).  
  
  
  
JadeAnime :  
  
*blinks* Wow... haven't read this one in a while.  
  
*smiles* Chapter 13 was good, by the way.  
  
In response to the little bit at the bottom of 14 and one of my prior reviews:  
  
*crosses her arms and nods thoughtfully* I have no clue.  
  
If I remember correctly, when I read that I'd been awake for 2 days straight...  
  
But if I remember the chapter correctly... and try to see it from my sleep- deprived perspective...  
  
*nods, nods* I'd have to say I was referring to his lack of direction sense and his terrible luck(the luck goes hand-in-hand with the gambling, I suppose).  
  
*smiles* No guarantees on that though.  
  
After all, I'm in the middle of a sugar-high. Different ways of thinking for my different states of mind...  
  
*scratches her chin* From 13, it would appear we have a fight coming up... but where's Kaoru?!  
  
Thank God she doesn't have Sano's knack for getting lost...  
  
Author :  
  
Bottom of 14? Wait…. I've published up till 13 before this, right?! Ermm… right, I think. I'm confused. Wait a second. Oh, now I understand. Okay, 14, the Omake is not a real chapter. It'll be replaced when the real 14 posted. It's instead an updated-often chapter whose number will change frequently. If you've read the chapters earlier, you'll find Omake at that time was different. And so is this one.  
  
You said that you've read that you've been awake for 2 days straight. Erh?! Where? Wait…. Are you saying that you're sleep-deprived when you're writing this or were you sleep-deprived when you wrote earlier?  
  
Sugar-high? Coke, Pepsi or Cappucino?  
  
Kaoru's well, miles away. Literally.  
  
  
  
Anyway, thank you anyway. Good comments and descent criticisms (descent criticism ( may not be pleasant to be heard but wouldn't grate on the ears) are welcomed.  
  
  
  
chibi-rinoa () :  
  
oooh!!! nice chapter(chap. 13)!!! hope you post the next chapter soon!!! ^_^  
  
Author :  
  
As soon as possible  
  
  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko :  
  
Aww!! it wads getting really good!! please review!! i'm really desperate!!!  
  
Author :  
  
Okay. But, why do you ask me to review my own work? :-p  
  
  
  
chibi-rinoa () :Wai!!! more!!! more!!! what's taking u so long? write more!!! -_-o I wanna read more!!!  
  
Author :One word - IDEAS. Correction, another two words- TERM PAPER and one more - EXAMINATION  
  
  
  
omochi () : YAY!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!....*jumps for joy and does a backflip*....yay yay yay.....love the new chapter by the way.......  
  
p.s. *whispers for no apparent reason*...update sooooonnn....  
  
Author : Well, okay, but you have read the reply above.  
  
  
  
Jade Anime :*smirks* Heh... Losing Sanosuke... sounds like a fic idea to me... *drags herself to bed* The rest I shall read later... Oyasumi...  
  
Author :Erm? Which one? The fight or gambling. Err, Sano has never won a gambling match, right? 


	16. Info Page

Listings and Info  
  
This is one of the permanent parts of Rurouni Kaoru as it will not really change from time to time, unlike Omake.  
  
Below is a character listing of major and minor characters. A major character simply means that he is not a fictional character in Rurouni Kenshin whereas a minor character is one that is created for my story. Also, some of the characters which should be included in major listing such as Saitou will not be included as there will be too much to include. And the minor listing will be just overwhelmed by such inclusion. There's Chairo, then there's his men, the police that showed Kenshin-gumi to Megumi's place, Hikari, you get the drift. Also, listing some of them will probably spoil the story.  
  
For example, if I put the police's name (Honda, If I'm not mistaken) , you'll probably guessed that he's a leader of the evil cult that wanted to kill and sacrifice women to the devil and Kenshin has to fight him.  
  
But, as the story progresses (I hope), some of the characters will be included in the major and minor listings, depending on the part they play. But if there's any request for info on certain person, I will provide it (I doubt anyone wants to know about a character whose name was mentioned only once)  
  
And below the listings is some information relevant to the story. I hope they will be useful for your understanding. Anyway, some of you may have already known about them, but some of you may not. Also, answers some questions regarding the story that require permanent answers will be replied here. Such as who is this Jason? Or who is this Takoya?  
  
???, ?????, ????? or ?????? mean that the information will be included in later chapters (I'm lazy to think about them right now).  
  
  
  
Character Listing (major)  
  
Name:  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
  
Occupation:  
  
Kamiya Kasshinryu's shihondai (assistant master @ a more experienced student)  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1)Kamiya Kasshinryu (Kamiya's sword that save life principle)  
  
Name:  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
Occupation:  
  
A wanderer  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1)Hiten Mitsurugiryuu (Flying sword to the heaven principle)  
  
Name:  
  
Sagara Sanosuke  
  
Occupation:  
  
(sorry, I don't know what to say about his job without sounding bad)  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1) Zanbatou fighting technique(Zanbatou – a large sword used for defeating horse cavalry by slashing both the horse and the rider)  
  
2) Futae no Kiwami and Sanjyu no kiwami (double and triple limit. Also known as second stage and triple stage force – but not very common. I belong to this second definition, but majority wins)  
  
3) General street fighting  
  
Name:  
  
Myojin Yahiko  
  
Occupation:  
  
Student at Kamiya Dojo, ex-pickpocket  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1) Kamiya Kasshinryu  
  
2) Yahikoryu (Yahiko's fighting techniques which he learns by copying from other  
  
people. E.g. Yahikoryu Ryukanzen – Yahiko style Ryukanzen)  
  
  
  
Character Listing (minor)  
  
Name:  
  
?????? Takoya  
  
Occupation:  
  
A general  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1) General sword fighting technique  
  
2) ???????  
  
Description  
  
Takoya' story took place many years before Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Name:  
  
Jason ????  
  
Occupation:  
  
????  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1) General street fighting  
  
Description  
  
Presently, Jason is a foreigner whose info is not known.  
  
Name:  
  
Amakaeru Kyoko  
  
Occupation:  
  
1) Owanibanshuu's cartography specialist  
  
2) Owanibanshuu's information specialist  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
1) Basic kunai throwing skill  
  
Description  
  
At that time, when we say information gathering, there is no such things as economic or cartographic or political information. What is there is information. But Kyoko has two job designations anyway because these two things she specializes in. Kyoko was sent by specialist being sent by Aoshi to assist Kenshin-gumi to locate Kaoru.  
  
Name:  
  
Yasukoto Eitho  
  
Occupation:  
  
Sword master  
  
Fighting Technique:  
  
Shinigame Ranbu (Death god's violence dance)  
  
Description  
  
An enemy from Kenshin's past. Yasukoto Takeshi's brother. Takeshi was slain during an escort mission by Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Extra info (spoilers and answers for your unquenched mind)  
  
Enishi was Kenshin's brother in-law. His sister, Tomoe was accidentally killed by Kenshin at the end of the Bakumatsu war. So, Enishi sought revenge on Kenshin by kidnapping Kaoru and replaced her with a puppet with a knife driven through its heart. Kenshin was tricked and thought Kaoru was dead. In the end, Tomoe's ghost came to Kenshin and told him that Kaoru was waiting for him. He went to her and fought Enishi, managing to defeat him.  
  
Some of the names may looks familiar because I just took names from any source, as long as it sounds Japanese. This includes mangas and animes. There were even names I got from rollerblading contestants (incidentally, they got first place in the contest)  
  
Amakusa in my story was not Amakusa Shogo, but Amakusa Shiro. He led a war against the shogun around 300-400 hundred years ago because the shogun wanted to prohibit any religion beside Shinto-Buddhism. Amakusa was a Christian. He and another clan ruler were defeated, and as what happened next were explained by the RK's filler episodes.  
  
Kyoko's carrying pigeons behind her back? Well, pigeons were effective methods of communications then. Even in WWII, some of the British regiments were equipped with them in case radio communication was not possible. And a country (Switzerland, I think) maintained courier pigeons for military purposes up till 1990's. The cage behind her? The British army carries the birds' cage by hand. No contest in determining which one is easier to handle. But, for the people who are finicky, let's just say that to solve smell problem is not that hard. Anyway, the cage is behind, not in front, right? If you can't still imagine how it looks like, try to remember the medicine case used by Saitou when he beat the crap out of Sanosuke. Add a mesh to the box, and voila.  
  
Why Kyoko, not Misao? Well, as much as I would like to include every cast of RK as main characters, I think it would be better to include new one. If I recalled, in my first draft planning, it was supposed to be Misao who met with Kenshin-gumi and followed them. But due to the fact that I don't like the draft, and I already lost some parts of it, I introduce a new character instead. Whoa. Too many characters running around, you say. There's Takoya, Eitho (was a), Jason, and so on. Don't worry. I hope to address them as soon as possible. Anyway, like Jason, this Amakaeru Kyoko I based a bit on a certain someone whose online name I changed a bit. Clue? Ama- ……  
  
Kyoko was able to determine whether Kenshin's sleeping or not by hearing sounds from his body joints (chapter 15). Impossible? Actually, this technique was really used by ninjas. I came across this while reading an encyclopedia on martial arts(3 years ago. The book look like a musty tome, maybe it was written in 1960-70's). The usage of such techniques was documented by a Japanese professor who researched about ninjas. Pity I haven't found the book since. The professor's name? Sorry. Also didn't remember. Anyhow, there is no prize for you to guess the technique's intended purpose. 


End file.
